The Devil and His apprentice
by Jebus89
Summary: Max isn't the only threat to the familiars anymore. logan comes across an old friend who he never expected to be seeing again. White makes some new alliances. ML Previously posted under the title 'Freak Nation? Freak World'
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Freak nation, Freak world**

DISCLAIMER: All "Dark Angel" characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee (Cameron Eglee Productions) and "Dark Angel" itself belongs to FOX.

Ok this fic begins halfway through Freak nation. It's my idea of how Freak nation should have ended, and drifts into my season 3

"_I say we kill 'em like cockroaches. Burn 'em out, before they spread...before they breed"_

Outside Jam pony a black van pulled up. A huge scary looking Woman get out followed by tree equally scary looking men, all dressed in black combat gear, and approached White.

"Clemente, this is White. I'm inserting my team now. Remember, zero interference" White hissed into his radio

"It's your world" Clemente spat back

Otto turned White with and half confused, half scared look on his face "What is this? Who are these people?"

"They're on loan from another agency" White Said with a satisfied look on this face

"What agency? I don't understand what's going on here, sir"

"Let's keep it that way. You're not cleared for this op. Now move the men back and secure the perimeter. "Walk away. Do it now"

Otto then hurried around the corner and took out his Cell phone and made sure that white, or anyone else had not seen him before he punched in a number on his cell phone.

"Sir, Its Otto. White has brought in some outside muscle. I think they are some of the familiars pure breds, We need to get them out sir"

"Shit! This is not good, an aging voice replied, what is the situation like? Could we Insert some of our own men?"

"Not without being noticed, There's people every where, and anyway would they be any match for four pure breds"

"all we can do Is pray that they don't get to 452, Max. I Created them they should be stronger than Any Of the familiars. They should be able to fight them off" The man replied

"Yes Sir, But what happens when the familiars are down? They can't evade the whole of the Seattle police department" Otto blurted out

"We should be able to Intercept them if they get captured by the police, I have already deployed our men. Ive also been trying to contact Donald for some outside help, but no luck so far. Get yourself to sector 3 son. We will pick you up there"

"Yes sir"

_Back in jam pony_

Max, Alec, Mole, Joshua, Logan and Original Cindy and Dalton were sat by the lockers in Jam Pony. No one had said anything for quite a while. The only sounds were coming from Gem, And normal who was still helping deliver her baby. Mole finally spoke up

"We need to get out of here" He said chewing on his cigar "Now, We use the ordinaries as shields, we split up, every man for himself. A few of might make it"

"great plan" O.C piped up, I'm not gonna let my boo get her head blown of be some cop"

"you got a better idea bitch?" Mole growled

"I aint no bitch, Lizard man" OC retorted as sketchy began to approach them

" Please, no fighting" Joshua said in an attempt to calm everyone down

Sketchy pushed his way into the crowd "umm hey, guys I know how you can get out" He tried to shout over OC, mole and Joshua, but received no reply

"shut up josh" Mole growled once more

"HEY!" Max shouted in Joshuas defence

"GUYS! I know how you can escape" sketchy shouted once more

"Shut up you idiot" O.C shouted back

Max, being the only one to hear him said, "sketch, How?"

" Remember the time Normal Was gonna sell Jam pony to that Indian guy" he laughed "Herbal faked the whole bio-toxic spill thing, and I Hid with the Indian Guy in the store cupboard"

"Yea O.C" Said urging him on

"Well you can get into the sewers from there" Sketchy Continued "I took the Indian guy straight through the sewers to that car park in sector 12 by the hardware store; you guys could escape through there"

"Sketchy!" O.C shrieked

"Well done, the ordinary gets to live" Mole Growled

Max just flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Wow, Im gonna save your asses more often" smirked sketchy

Logan pulled out his phone. "Bling its Logan. I need you to get a car over to the parking lot in sector 12, yeah the one by the hard ware store. I'll be there in 5 minutes, be ready for us. Don't ask questions, just do it. Thanks bling"

"Oh but, gem, what about gem and baby!" Joshua added

"They don't know that she is a transgenic, can you all keep a secret?" Max said turning to the hostages"

"Well answer her people, bip bip bip!" Normal shouted

"Yes" They all said in unison

"I'll call matt sung, he can get her back to terminal city safely" Logan added

"Ok people we need to get moving" alec added.

O.C came over to max "Be careful boo" and enveloped her in a hug

"I will boo, I will

Then Normal, the last person max expected to be saying good be to came over "I know that we haven't always gotten along in the past missy, but I hope you get out okay. He said extending his hand. Max looked at it for a second, then engulfed him in a hug to everyone's surprise." Thanks Normal, that means a lot" Normals eyes widened As he recalled the last time he had been this close to Max…………………

He turned to Alec when max released him " I would wish you luck, golden boy, but we both know that you don't need it"

" You got that right" Alec replied grinning, shaking Normals hand

"ok" max said emerging with a few rolls of parcel tape "Im sorry we gotta do this, but it makes it more believable" the transgenic and Logan began to tie up the hostages, apart from Gem and Normal who had just returned to her. The trangenics each said good bye to gem as sketchy piped up

" Umm max, how about an interview some time?

"Well done sketch, you've just regained the rank of village idiot" she replied

"Take care boo she said To O.C"

Joshua then came in. "Normal take good care of gem and baby"

"I will dog boy, or dog man or what ever you are"…………………… You need to get out of here, Bip Bip Bip!

"We need to go people" mole shouted

The transgenics and Logan followed mole in to the storage cupboard and down the drain into the sewers.

TBC- Thanks For reading, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: A truly freak nation

**A truly freak nation**

"Uhh, how much further" Alec moaned as they were crawling though the knee deep water in the sewer beneath Seattle"

"Stop complaining" Mole grunted "it's better than being shot to pieces"

Max, who was in front of the transgenics spoke up. "Guess this is it" she said through gritted teeth as they approached a rusty, broken ladder leading to the street above. Max began to climb up as Logan once again pulled out his cell phone "Bling you ready?"

"Sure am" Bling replied

Max pushed the drain cover aside and emerged, followed by Logan. Max began to shake, then stamp her feet on the ground, followed by a little screaming "uhh!"

"What's wrong? Miss hard-ass Max Guevara afraid of getting a little dirty" Logan grinned

"Shut up Logan or I'll kick your ass" max growled, trying to stay calm Just as black car screeched around the corner and came to a stop in front of the trangenics .

Logan hopped in the front followed by the rest of the transgenics who squeezed into the back. Bling had already set off before the had chance to shut the doors, He took a right out of the parking lot, then took a look in the rear view mirror to see who was in the car, he glanced over at max instantly recognising her _but she's dead?_ He thought to himself, and then there was a young man, about the same age as max next to her, then a teenage boy who looked about 13. He then looked behind them to see a claw like hand push the hair out of his face to reveal what looked like a half-man half-dog, and if that wasn't freaky enough, next to him was a lizard-like creature chewing on a cigar "Holy freain' Jesus" Bling blurted out.

"Hey Bling" Logan began, "as you know this is max, that's Alec, and Dalton, then at the back there's mole with the cigar, and the other guy is Joshua"

"Hey there Bling" Joshua said in a friendly, child-like manner

"Hey, um Joshua, and the rest of you" Bling replied trying to hide his anxiety

"Great to see you again Bling" max smiled "so you're finally back from you undercover mission for eyes only, you've been away for ages, well over a year" it was more of an attempt to calm Bling, rather than an attempt to start conversation

"Great to see you too max, especially as I thought you were dead"

"What I can say, do you really think id let big bad Manticore take me down? I decided to take them down instead, so I decided to destroy their data base, escape then free the rest of the transgenics while I was there, just the usual"

"You never fail to amaze me Max, and I see you still looking as beautiful as ever, even when you have been crawling through the sewers" at that point Logan took a glance at Bling, although Bling wasn't sure what it meant "and I guess these are some of your transgenic friends" he finished off

"Yeah, Thanks Bling max replied"

"So Logan, where to" Bling asked

"Terminal city, take a left here"

_Back at Jam pony_

"Ok, MOVE IN" White said grinning "Time to exterminate the filth"

The familiars moved to the back of the building and climbed the wall onto the roof of jam pony "Prepare for entry" Thula said levelly. The familiars broke the glass out of the sky lights, then gracefully and silently dropped through into jam pony, they then took cover behind a pillar. Thula then made a hand gesture signalling two of the familiars to move over to a door leading to an old unused room. They took place at each side of the door before one of the men nodded then raised his gun and effortlessly kicked the door off its hinges and both men simultaneously opened fire into the cloud of dust, but hit nothing but an old table an and a crumbling wall. Thula and the other familiar had a similar experience in the side room at the other side. She signalled for them to regroup. They split then carefully, and silently searched the rest of the upper floor of jam pony, And still found no transgenics. Thula then signalled for them to move down the stairs.

White entered Jam pony just as the other familiars did, he was ordered to stay out of this, but he wasn't going to let them have all the glory was he? The familiars filed down the stairs to find a group of ordinary humans bound by Jam pony parcel tape. One of the men inhaled "filth" he spat looking disgustedly at the hostages. The other three familiars ditched their stealth tactics, and this time began to shoot the place up not caring what they hit. White descended the stairs in a similar manner to the other transgenics, however he went straight over to normal, who was now sitting with gem and cradling her child in her arms. White grabbed normal by the neck and slammed him against the wall with super-human strength. Normal winced with the pain. "Where are they" white snarled emotionlessly"

"I, I dddon't know Normal cowered" White said nothing, but tightened his already vice-like grip. "I last saw them going upstairs" he choked "Why do you think I would cover up for them, I want them dead just as much as you do" He said struggling to breath, all color had now gone from his face

"You have no idea" white whispered, before releasing Normal, white was about to leave, but then turned and spat on Normal.

White walked over to the front doors of jam pony and kicked them open, almost kicking the doors of the hinges. Sure he was pissed because they had escaped, but he did still have a chance to redeem himself he thought. He was closely followed by the rest of the familiars. White marched over to Clemente. He stopped in front of him, but did not look at his face. Emotionlessly he said "they escaped, go rescue your precious hostages"

"Told ya so" Clemente Smiled, by which time white had disappeared.

"Where the hell is Otto?" he muttered to him self

Clemente began to issue orders into his radio, at which point he was interrupted by a voice "Sir"

"Detective Sung, about time"

"Sorry Sir, Its chaos over at sector 8"

"Whatever, you're here now. I've blocked every checkpoint in the city; there is no chance in hell these trangenics are getting away. You're coming with me to sort out the hostages"

The two men walked into Jam pony to find the hostages tied up. "Is anyone hurt?" Clemente said. They all shook their heads

"How come they didn't tie you up?" Clemente enquired looking at Gem And Normal

"She Was Having a baby, officer, they let me help deliver it, they're not all monsters you know, some of them even tried to help her, even the half animal ones.

"Well, I never expected to hear Normal there say that" O.C said to Sketchy

"I guess he's done with his kill the freaks crusade then?" Sketchy added

Clemente, like everyone else was scared of the whole transgenic thing when it was first exposed. But he too was beginning to see it differently. They could talk couldn't they, they must have souls, emotions, just like us its not there fault that they are who they are is it? Did they ask to be created? They were just kids that were tortured and made to do things that are unthinkable, just like Eyes only said…………..Even the half animal ones. If they were monsters all of these people would have been dead, there just trying to survive

"Sir, SIR" Matt Sung interrupted Clemente's thoughts "I need to get her and the child to a hospital, Moore is here to assist you, is that ok sir?"

"Yea, we need to make sure that baby is healthy, get going" Matt led Gem out of Jam pony and through the crowd into his car. He noticed the apprehensive look on her face. "You're gonna be ok, I'm a friend of Logan's. I'm taking you to Terminal city" He said as he helped her into the car.

_About 2 hours later: Unknown location_

An old man with Graying hair and a worn out face made his way over to an armchair and sat down with the hot drink he had just made himself. He switched on the T.V and turned to channel 6 news

_The transgenics have somehow escaped the heavily guarded scene with out a trace. All check points and roads out of the city have been blocked, but they have not yet been found. _

Otto walked over to the old man as he switched the T.V off "well, that turned out pretty good sir"

"It did indeed Otto, we still have a chance. Did you manage to follow them?"

"Yes sir, they are in terminal city as we speak. They should be safe there for quite a while. The transgenics have it heavily guarded and, to be honest the police are terrified of them, and the bio-hazard is a huge deterrent"

"Good, good" The old man sighed with relief "We do however need them to be free people, and not for them to be imprisoned in terminal city. There was only one news crew with a camera, and the police prevented the public from taking any photos. If we can get hold of the camera there should be no record of who they are. Otto I need you to destroy any hoverdrone footage of the whole of Seattle for the whole day. Can you do that?"

"Right on it sir" Otto replied and started issuing orders into his radio

"Donald" the old man shouted. Another man walked through the door. He was in his mid 50's, had dyed blonde hair, and a hard expression on his face

"Yea?" he replied casually

"I need someone to get to the news crew and make sure the footage does not make it onto the T.V, or that the police get it can you take care of that?"

"Yes, ill deploy 493"

"Donald, is that such a good idea? Is he stable enough already, And what if he comes into contact with 452, or even his twin, or anyone else that knows 494? And that's ignoring the fact that the city will be crawling with white an his men"

"There is that risk, but the only other available man is 599, and I believe he would create too much attention. 493 excelled at stealth as a child, he should be able to do this almost silently"

"Very well, just hurry the old man concluded"

_Terminal city command center_

Max, Logan, Alec, Joshua and Bling were sat around a makeshift table playing cards, while Dix, mole and a few others were all watching the news broadcasts when Luke, who had been on gate duty came over and interrupted them, "Logan" he began "There's a guy at the gates by the name of Matt Sung, says he's got a transgenic with him too"

"Gem and baby" Joshua cheerfully added. Logan, Bling , Max And Joshua followed Luke to the gates.

"Hey Matt, thanks a lot" Logan Smiled as Joshua helped Gem Out of the car

"Hey" Max added

"Hey Max, its No problem", Matt continued "I really do owe you Logan"

"That's good then, because there is still one more thing I need you to take care of" Logan laughed" There was a news crew that caught most of us on camera, it would be really helpful if the footage disappeared"

"Can do" Matt smiled "I had better be going anyway. Clemente will be wondering where I got to "see ya later" he added

Back in the command center max and Joshua were with Gem and her baby. Logan and Bling were with Dix at a computer terminal. Logan was tapping away at the keyboard. He scrunched his face up in confusion. "Someone has already deleted the hoverdrone footage" He said to every one

"White?" Alec suggested

"No, he wants you all dead; he wouldn't try cover up for you" "I guess matt could have done it, he does have access to the server"

"Who cares" Mole growled "I still can't leave this beautiful place known as terminal city"

Oddly enough they all turned to another news broadcast.

_It has been 5 hours since the transgenics escaped the scene. The identity of the transgenics is still unknown. The city has been reopened. Remember to stay vigilant and that the transgenics are very dangerous_

No one said anything, but they all just sighed with relief.

Joshua began to speak "Max, come see" "everybody come. I want to show you"

"Show me what" Max asked patiently. Joshua just gestured for her to follow him. He led them through the streets of terminal city and up a damaged fire escape onto the roof of the tallest building of terminal city over looking the chaos in the streets of Seattle around them. The majority of terminal city had now followed them up. He moved over to a rusting pole and began to pull on a rope raising his flag

"Freak nation" Joshua declared when his masterpiece reached the top of the pole

"What, do you mean out there or in here?" mole said almost smiling

Max said nothing but just smiled at Joshua. She could see the pride in his face. She then noticed that Logan had just put a white surgical glove on his left hand. Max did the same with a black leather glove and smiled at Logan as he took her hand.

"Freak nation huh, more like freak world" Logan thought out loud

TBC

**Thanks to purplebunnywabbit and MischievousAngel for The reviews**


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Normal

Back To Normal

_About 2 months later_

Max had just returned home from Jam Pony. She closed the door behind her and switched the T.V on, Max generally just didn't do T.V but since the Jam Pony situation she made a habit of watching the 5:30 news to see what the world was saying about the transgenics. The news reporter was blabbing away about something. The screen flickered to a pair of familiar blue eyes. Odd she thought, Logan doesn't usually do his broadcasts this early.

_This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. This is a very urgent message. Max Guevara you are required to report to Logan Cale's apartment as there is a Chicken casserole and a bottle of pre-pulse Chardonnay waiting for you, which is extreme danger of getting cold. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin Peace out._

Max let out a small giggle as she threw her Jacket on. O.C Walked through the door jut as she was leaving.

"Hey, im going over to Logan's place, catch ya later at Crash ok? Max said as she closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs and jumped on her Ninja and drove over to Logan's new apartment, which wasn't really all that different to his old apartment. He didn't have enough money to by himself a new place but Max had heard enough of his moaning about Joshua's place, so she acquired some money from a gang that eyes only had been trying to bring down about a month ago to help him pay for it. She pulled up at the side of the road and took the elevator to the top floor.

"Hey you" she smiled at Logan.

"Hey yourself" Logan replied.

"Place is looking pretty good, is that one of Joshua's paintings over there?"

"Yeah, he heard I was getting a new place so he decided to give me a house warming gift"

"Awesome" she smiled "anyway where's this food I was promised"

"Already waiting for you" Logan led her over to the table and poured her a glass of wine before they both took a seat

"Wow, this is pretty damn good" Max complimented Logan as she took another bite

"Well of course it is, it was cooked by the one and only Logan Cale" he added

They both finished their meal while engulfed in conversation. When they had both finished Logan led her over to the window.

"Close your eyes" He said

Realizing what he as hinting at, she covered her eyes. Logan pulled on a pair of white surgical gloves "What is it, It's a new carburettor isn't it" she continued smiling

"No"

"Is it jewellery?"

"Yes actually, it is" he replied revealing a small box in his hand"

"Happy Birthday" Logan continued

"What? it's not my birthday"

"Yes it is. Lydecker was kind enough to leave his database behind the night you were recaptured. Says it right here in your file. June 23rd"

Logan flipped the box open to reveal a diamond encrusted pendant. He moved over to max and placed it around her neck.

"Logan, I love it. Thank you" She smiled "I would hug you or something but well, you know" she trailed off.

"So, you gonna keep this one or sell it?" Logan joked

"I might just keep this one" Max smiled back "thanks for this Logan, but I'd better be going, im supposed to be meeting O.C at crash, catch ya later"

_Familiar headquarters: Unknown location_

The high priestess approached white. "Brother White there has been some complications. We have uncovered some more of sandman's data which could endanger the coming" She handed a collection of papers to White he glanced through them "Can you take care of this brother White?"

"Yes, I can. Fe'nos tol." He said to the priestess as he walked away and pulled out his cell phone "Otto, forget what I said. I need you to assemble a team and meet me in an hour". White didn't even wait for a response and put his phone away and walked over to his car

_Crash, Seattle_

"Over here boo" O.C Waved and max made her way over to the table where O.C, Sketchy, Alec, and the rest of the Jam pony crew were sitting "Happy birthday" they all said in unison

"What, how did you know?" Max grinned

"Logan told us" Sketchy replied.

"We all chipped in to get you this, even Alec" sketchy said as he revealed a leather jacket and handed it to max

"We all thought you could do with a new one after your old one got ruined in the sewers" Alec continued

"Thanks guys, its great" Max Smiled. _I really have been missing out for the past 20 years of my life_

Max then turned to see who was sat to the left of Sketchy "Herbal my brotha, what are you doing here" she asked

"Hello max, good to see you. What can I say, I got bored of L.A and decided to come back and see you all"

"Good to see you too" she replied as she hugged him

They all spent the rest of the night at crash. For the first time in a very long time max felt just like an ordinary girl…………….

_The following morning_

"Bip Bip Bip! There are packages to be delivered people. Surprise Surprise, late as usual" Normal shouted, who was looking a little more stressed then usual as max strolled through the door

"Sorry, my dog swallowed my keys" Max replied grinning. Normal threw a package at her as O.C approached Normal

"Normal" She began "You know how we've been a little short handed lately, What would you say if I told you that I knew of someone who has had 10 years experience delivering packages, Knows the streets of Seattle better than any of us here, and is willing to start right now"

"I would call you a saint" He replied. O.C waved her arm and Herbal appeared from around the corner

"Oh no, no way, its not happening, we may be desperate, but not that desperate"

"Come on Normal" Max said sweetly

"NO, I Fired him for smoking illegal substances in the restroom, and it wasn't the first time, its not happening. Not now. Not ever"

"I promise there will be no more of that brother" Herbal continued

"Oh come on normal, think of everything he has done for us" O.C made on last attempt

"Fine then, but I've got my eye on you, and this is only because we really need someone. Hot run" Normal added, throwing a package at Herbal before disappearing.

"Thank you brother" Herbal shouted.

"Its All good" Max added.

"All the Time" Herbal Finished.

Max strolled out of the doors and grabbed her bike, as with any other day, she had no intention of delivering her packages in a hurry, after all this was the one time of day when she could just relax and be herself, she always chose to take to 'long' route and just watch the world around her. Through out the whole morning she only delivered two packages. _I have no idea why normal hasn't fired my ass yet_. She thought

At lunch she made her way over to crash where Logan had asked her to meet him when she noticed Alec walking in the same direction. "Hey Maxie, where are you heading" He asked

"Don't call me that, and I'm going to Crash, Logan asked me to meet him there" Max said.

"Well looks like I get to spend my lunch time with you again, oh the unrelentless joy, Logan asked me to give up an hour of my life too"

"Yea, I'm so exited about spending my lunch break with you" max hit him across the back of the head.

They walked into Crash where Logan, Matt Sung, Bling, Asha and about 2 other people who max vaguely recognised, And another 4 who she had never seen. Max took a seat beside Logan, and Alec one beside Max, Both of them wondering what was going on.

"Hey" Logan greeted them both "well I guess you are all wondering why you are here. Me Bling, and Eyes Only have been talking and we decided that we need to get the eyes only informant net back together.

"This involves me how?" Alec interrupted

"Well, you've unintentionally accompanied Max on a few eyes only missions before, and you've not done too bad, I hoped you would want in"

"No thanks Logan, ive got better…" Alec continued as Logan began to speak over him

"And bad guys usually have a lot of money lying around, what happens to that is none of my concern"

"Maybe I'll hear you out" Alec Said with his trademark grin

_What is Logan thinking, I spend the majority of my life trying to avoid him. _Max moaned to herself

"Good to hear" Logan Continued"I Know we have lost a lot of people over the past few years, especially with the Milburn incident; they have been killed, injured or left for their own safety. However we shouldn't let that stop us, the world is still a very corrupt place, and someone needs to do something about it. I know we no longer have Herman with us, but we do have support from the S1W, it won't be easy, but Bling and I, with the help of a few friends have kept it going over the past 3 years, so we can do this. So, who wants in?" He finished

Everyone around the table raised their hand, other than Alec who reluctantly gave in saying "ahh what the hell"

"That's all I wanted to say for now, we need to sort out a few more things with Eyes only before we continue, thanks for coming" Logan concluded

Every one around the table left and moved towards the door "Take care" Logan said to Matt and Bling

"Later" Alec said arrogantly and gave max and Logan a small wave

"Ive got half an hour before I need to get back, you gonna get me a beer?" Max smiled at Logan"

"As you wish" He replied as he walked over to the bar. He returned with two bottles and placed them on the table. Max took a drink and began to speak

"So what's this all about, I had you down as a lone ranger Mr Cale"

"Before we met Eyes only was a fairly big thing, we had about 30 members. The whole thing wasn't my idea; it was my mentor, Herman who started the whole informant net. He showed me everything I know. I just came up with the eyes only broadcast. About ten years ago though, he disappeared, and ive not been able to find him since. After that though I decide to keep eyes only going. About 3 and a half years a go there was a guy call Paul Milburn. He had been kidnapping young girls and selling them into prostitution over seas. The place was a little more heavily guarded that we expected, we lost a lot of people that day. People began to drop out after that because they felt that they were in danger. And then there was the Edgar Sonrisa incident, you know what happened there. After that I didn't want to put people in danger, so I called it over, and just left it with me, Bling and matt occasionally.

"And there you were, taking all the credit" She smiled "Just one thing. Why Alec of all people"

"I just thought that he could be helpful to eyes only, you know you like him really"

"More than you Know" max muttered to herself.

"What?" Logan Asked.

"Oh, nothing" she replied.

For the next ten minutes they were engaged in meaningless conversation until max became silent. Logan noticed a single tear rolling down her face. He looked at her compassionately "Its gonna be ok Max, were going to figure this thing out someday" Logan Smiled.

"Yeah" She smiled back as she dragged herself out of her chair "I have to get back to work anyway. Catch ya later"

The rest of the afternoon was fairly eventless. She was on her last run of the day when she began to develop a fever, but she thought nothing of it. After Work she went to terminal city, just as she did every day to see how things were going, to see Joshua, and drop off a few supplies. On her way out she noticed an X5 called Paul

_Damn, he's looking pretty fine_ max thought to herself. He bumped into her as she walked past

"Hey" he said

"Hey yourself" Max replied seductively and waved as he moved into the distance. She jumped on her ninja and went straight home after that. As she got to the door she reached into her pocket for her keys "Oh shit" she moaned as she remembered that she had left them at Jam pony. She reluctantly got back on her Ninja and went over to Jam Pony. She noticed Normal was still there. She grabbed her keys then her eyes wandered over to normal. She slowly started to move towards him

_Damn Normal is looking good. Oh shit Max you're in heat walk away now do it. What am I talking about? Look at how good he looks I can't leave now without saying Hi. Max what the hell are you thinking its Normal of All people. Oh shut up. It will be fun_

As max finally gave in she approached him and began to run her finger down his chest. Normal not knowing what the hell to do just backed up against the wall and froze. Max briefly brushed her lips against his. She then grabbed his wrist and led him over to a nearby table and threw him on it

"Oh sweet Jesus" Normal said out loud as Max inched closer……………………..

_Seattle space needle: some time later that night_

_What have I done? It was Normal, Why did it have to be normal, probably the most grotesque human on earth. I feel so sick. I need to take a cold shower. Oh god what happens when everyone finds out! It's not like Normal will want to keep it a secret. What will O.C say? What will Alec say? What will Logan say?_

"Why me?" She screamed out loud. A sound from behind startled her. She turned round to see the figure of an all too familiar man approach her.

TBC-Thanks for reading

Thanks to MischievousAngel, djonie and purplebunnywabbit for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Fe’nos’tol White

**Fe'nos'tol White**

About 2 days earlier

_Outside Champlain Heights elementary school, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

A Black SUV was parked across the road from Champlain Heights. Inside The car were White, Otto, and another secret service member. Both white and Otto had a very apprehensive look on there face "Sir" Otto Began "Is this really necessary he is only a child, barley 7 years old. We already have the husband that should be more than enough to get her to come with us; I think you should reconsider this sir"

"It needs to be done" white replied emotionlessly. A bell rang and children began to pour out of the front doors of the school. The third man nodded indicating to white that he had spotted the target. They waited until the target had moved away from the crowd and moved into a relatively empty street "Move out" White snarled

"Sir" Otto began

"Don't question me" white retorted. White drove the SUV to the side of an innocent looking 7 year old boy. Otto jumped out and grabbed hold of the boy covering his mouth and silently pulled him into to back of the car

"I am so sorry kid" He whispered quietly so white couldn't hear him. They drove to a warehouse on the edge of the City which they were using as a HQ. Otto said nothing but just glared at White. White pushed Otto out of the way and carelessly dragged the child over to a black van and slid the door open to reveal a man who had been tied up, and obviously beaten.

"Daddy!" the child shouted. The barley conscious man made a grunting sound. White hit the child knocking him unconscious then tied him up by his father.

"Sir!" Otto vented his anger

"Shut up Otto and get in this van" Otto did as he was instructed. White instructed for four cars to follow him before he and another 2 of his goons climbed into the van.

_Somewhere in Montana _

"Mr. Sandeman" Zack began to speak. "Lydecker said you wanted to see me"

"Yes 599. I believe that the familiars have left some useful data behind when they were last at a disused military base near San Francisco. Lydecker will go through the mission in more detail with you. Any questions?"

"Will 493 be coming with me?"

"No, he has only just returned from is mission in Seattle" Sandeman added

"Thank you sir" Zack Finished as a smile began to appear on this face. "Just one thing sir, can I take the motorcycle?"

"Why yes you can" Sandeman laughed

_Harbour Lights hospital: Seattle_

"Hey Sam" Logan greeted the doctor

"Ok then what did you want to see me about Logan" Sam asked

"Well I can walk again, without the exoskeleton, not only that but I can walk, run and I am just generally stronger than I ever was, and I just wanted to see what you think" Logan said cheerfully. Sam asked Logan to take a seat, and then asked him to perform various exercises"

"Logan, this is unbelievable, you have made a full recovery. I don't understand how this can happen. And you feel no pain at all when you move your lower body?"

"Nope, so do you think It will stay like this, or will I lose control of my legs again, like last time" Logan asked

"I see no reason why you should ever need your wheelchair or exoskeleton again. And all this is from a single blood transfusion, it seems impossible, but here it is. Is there any chance I could have a sample of your friends blood?"

"I'm not sure that would be such a good Idea"

"Please Logan, It could help so many people, it could end paralysis, and so much more for ever"

"I'll see what I can do" Logan reluctantly replied "Just one more thing" Logan pulled out two blood samples. Sam developed a confused look. "Can you do a few tests on these, and let me know if you find anything……….. Unusual"

"Umm yea" Sam said with a confused look as Logan handed him the blood

"I need to be going now. Thanks for this" Logan said as he left. Logan drove over to what was once a parking lot on the edge of the city, but was now nothing more than an empty space with a few abandoned cars. He picked up a stone and effortlessly threw it; it traveled a big distance, a distance which many people would struggle to throw any thing. He noticed an old fence which was about 6 feet tall. He took a look at it then stretched his legs and broke in to a run. As he approached the fence he bent his legs and jumped. He kept going higher and higher until he cleared the fence and landed with a satisfied smile on his face. There was just one last thing he wanted to do……

_Somewhere in Vancouver_

A woman who looked identical to max was walking down an empty street holding a collection of shopping bags when she heard something behind her. She turned to see black van as she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head. She was about to attempt to disarm whoever was behind her when at least 20 men all dressed in combat gear burst out of a near by building and swarmed around her and raised their semi-automatic rifles. Before she had a chance to react white grabbed her and turned her towards the van and the door slid open to reveal an unconscious man with blood running down his face, and next to him a young boy, in a similar condition. The door closed as quickly as it opened and the van screeched away. The woman turned towards White with tears streaming down her face. "Let them go, Please let them go" She screamed

"453" White snarled "Do as I say and might let them breathe a little Longer, How about we make a deal. You do exactly as I say and when I'm done you can go back to play happy Families"

"Bastard" She hissed back "I don't know where she is if that's what you want"

"I'm afraid there is more to it this time 453. Now are you going to come with me like a good little girl, or do I kill them" White said with fake sincerity. He pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs, not that they would do much good and secured her.

"Ok now you have got me let them go" she said tearfully

"I can't do that, if I let them go what is there to stop you from running" White didn't wait for a response and threw her into his SUV.

_Disused parking lot, Seattle_

"So Logan, what did you drag me out here for?" Alec moaned

"Before we start, can you promise to not tell max about this?" Logan Asked

"You've got my word, but you know she will find out anyway"

"I'll take that chance" Logan smiled

"So what do you want Logan, I've got places to be"

"Hit me, and don't hold back" Logan said

"Ok, I know we have had our moments, but is it really a good idea to start a fight with a genetically engineered killing machine?"

"It's not a fight Alec, I just need to umm find something out" Logan continued

"Well if you say so" Alec Finished. He effortlessly took a pathetic punch at Logan. Logan grabbed hold of Alec's arm with unbelievable speed and force. He twisted Alec's arm before taking a punch at Alec's face and knocked him to the ground. Alec lay on the ground for a good 5 seconds. Stunned by what had just happened. _I just got my ass kicked by a wheel chair bound ordinary. This can't be Logan_. Alec leapt off the ground and kicked him in the waist line causing Logan to do nothing but stumble back. Alec kicked Logan Once More; Logan this time managed to block it and grabbed his leg making him fall to the ground. Alec pulled him self up and punched Logan's face knocking him to the ground. He Stomped his foot on Logan's neck, he was struggling to breathe. At that point time seemed to freeze for Alec. He looked down at Logan. _I could do it and nobody would ever know. Max could be mine. I could snap his neck right now and Mr.Eyes-Only-Logan-Cale would be out of both our lives forever. I could finally have max all to my self_. Alec bean to drift out of his mind and back into the real world, to see a helpless man on the floor struggling to breathe. Alec instantly released him. Logan hell bent on not letting Alec get the better of him blurred knocking him to the ground. Logan who was now exhausted relaxed and helped Alec up

"What the hell was that Logan?" Alec asked, still very shocked

"I don't know myself, ever since I had that blood transfusion from Joshua I've just been getting stronger and stronger, I just needed to test myself"

"You almost took me out there. It's like you are a transgenic now" Alec continued

"I know. I guess the only person who can tell me what is really going on is Sandeman" Logan added

"Good look" Alec grinned "And why exactly don't you want Max to know?" He asked

"I don't want to give her false hope, I don't want it to be like last time" Logan said as him mood dropped. "It's her Birthday tomorrow you know, you should do something for her" Logan finished, his mood picking up slightly.

_Abandoned military base: San Francisco_

Zack was told that the place would be empty, but he knew better than to go running straight in through the front door. He first took a look around the perimeter; there were no cars or anything to suggest that the place was occupied. He did notice that the front gate was covered with security cameras which still seemed active. He decided that the front wouldn't be the best point of entry. He silently moved down from the hilltop into a mass of trees and bushes at the side of the facility. He skulked through the bushes to the back where he took out a knife and cut a small hole in the fence. He moved through the hole in the fence and blurred over to an old outbuilding and took cover. He pulled out the map of the facility that Lydecker had provided him with and studied it for once more. The computer with the data he needed was on the far side of the upper floor. He once again blurred up the fire escape. He came to a locked door and pulled out his Lock pick. He opened the door a few inches, slid through the gap and closed it behind him. He moved into the shadows and looked around for enemy Soldiers, but to his relief, saw nothing. He looked across the hall way to see a small room with a desk and a computer. He moved through the shadows and powered up the computer. He entered some commands and began to download the data onto his PDA. Just as the transfer had finished, Zack heard a convoy of vehicles pull up out side. A swarm of men burst into the building dragging a Woman with them. _I'm sure I know her from somewhere_.

Flashback:

A group of children were in a dark hallway, one of them had a gun pointed at a man, and he too had a gun pointed at the child. He pulled the trigger and shot the child dead. The children dived out of the window. _It was Lydecker with the gun?_ "What the hell?" zack mumbled out loud

Flashback:

Zack was in a hospital. He was being pushed along in a wheelchair. There was a woman sat on a bench reading a magazine. "Excuse me do I know you?" Zack asked

"No, I don't think so" She replied as he was pushed away, a tear began to roll down her face.

"MAX!" Zack shouted out. He hadn't noticed there was now a group of men in the hall way. He took cover behind the desk but it was too late. Four men stormed through the door with guns raised and pointed at Zack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" White shouted. Zack realized who this was. White, the man Sandeman had told him so much about. The man that could wipe out the human race.

"White" Zack spat. White grabbed the back of his neck

"Ahh 599" white sneered as he read Zacks" barcode "this is going to be interesting. Otto, hand me your taser"

Zack looked over at Otto. "Ott…" Zack began. Otto was shaking his head and mouthing the words "NO"

"This one took a bullet to the head" White began "Manticore, however managed to bring him back by fitting him with an electronic brain implant to allow his brain to function properly. The good thing is that a single…."

Zack leapt forward knocking two of whites Henchmen To the ground. White however was fast enough to grab Zack. The two men began grappling. White eventually managed to pull Zack down on to the ground. He placed the taser at the base of Zacks skull. "A single Jolt of electricity through his brain and he forgets everything he ever knew" zack began to scream as his body was violently shaking until he passed out "He could be very useful for us, lock him up with 453" White ordered Otto.

About an hour later white made his way to the basement where Sam, 453 was being held. He waltzed over to her cell – which wasn't much more that a cage and opened it "Take your clothes off" He ordered.

"Screw you pervert" she retorted with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Well you sure are a bitch, just like your twin" White added "And I don't want to see your body, I want to see the Runes" He finished as he moved over to her and attacked her knocking her conscious.

Otto came into the basement a while later as 453 began to wake in her 'cell' wearing nothing but her underwear

"Otto you don't need to be here" White snapped. Otto said nothing, he turned to face the wall and pulled out his pistol and attached the silencer. Otto spun round and pointed his gun at White. White made an attempt take the gun away. Otto was able maintain hold of the gun and pushed white to the ground. "What are you? You're one of them aren't you? Filth" White cowered. Otto still said nothing but rolled up his sleeve to reveal a symbol on his arm – The symbol of the familiars.

"Fe'nos'tol Brother" Otto smiled as he put a bullet through Whites head. He unlocked 453's cell and smiled weakly. I'm sorry, I don't know where he took them" he said sympathizing with her. He handed her clothes back. "Find Sandeman. You can get out through that window, they don't have any guards" He finished. He moved over to Zacks cell. "I Know you are confused right now, but go to Seattle, Find Max, and find Joshua, and take them to Sandeman" Otto handed Zack a Map and handful of money "It will come back, you will remember" Otto finished before he aimed his gun at himself and put a bullet in his own shoulder.

Thanks for reading **TBC**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed**


	5. Chapter 5: Its in the blood

**It's In The blood**

_Seattle space needle_

"Why me?" Max screamed out loud. A sound from behind startled her. She turned round to see the figure of an all too familiar man approach her.

"Zack" Max said with a combination of fear and worry but slight tone of happiness in her voice. Zack stood perfectly still, in no way reacting to her voice. Max approached him and pushed a strand of his away from his face. "Zack?" She tried once more, but still got no reaction. "It's me max, remember"

Zack instantly reacted when he heard the name "Max, you're Max" he blurted out with the innocence of the child. He paused for a minute as if he were a computer processing data "I need to take you to Sandeman, and someone else, that's it max, and Joshua. Take them to sandman.

"You know where Sandeman is?" Max asked patiently

"Yes, no, I mean who is he? You were in the same place as me, in the cage the man helped you escape"

"Where are you talking about? Manticore?"

"No the place we have just come from yesterday"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Seattle!" Zack piped up as he remembered the map that Otto had given him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a torn and scrunched map and handed it to Max. "He told me to come to Seattle. Find Max. Find Joshua. Take them to Sandeman" Zack said as though he was reading straight from a list. Max took a look at the map. Someone had marked a route from a small forest about 10 miles from San Francisco to Seattle.

"Do you remember who I am Zack?"

_Flashback: _

Max breaks into zacks apartment and begins go through his possessions. She comes across a bottle of tryptophan

"It's me, Max" She says as Zack grabs her from behind "You? You're Zack? Why didn't you tell me?" She says as he lets her go and reveals his face. Zack hears cars pull up outside. He looks out of the window.

"Lydecker"…………………

"I do! Max. You are Max. We know each other right" zack says as he begins to remember, almost developing a smile on his face.

"That's right, I'm you're sister" Max leapt at him and hugged him. Not knowing what to do zack stood still, and then decided to mimic what max was doing.

_Terminal City, police barricade_

Sam stopped her motorcycle and took one last breath of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out with her foot. She took a look at the number of cops. _This is not gonna be easy. _She slowly edged towards the barricade. The police began to turn towards her and a couple raised their guns. She decided that this wasn't going to work. She skidded into the other direction as one of the cops shouted "Hey. Stop there" She sped of into the distance followed by a swarm of bullets. Ok that didn't go too well, time for plan B, go to her boyfriends place. Sam Pulled up outside Fogle Towers and finished another cigarette. She took the elevator to the top floor and opened the door of Logan's old apartment. Instead of Logan She found that the place had been trashed, The walls were plugged with bullet holes, furniture smashed up, and damaged computer equipment scattered all over the Floor. "Damn it" she mumbled

_Seattle Space Needle_

Max looked at Zack and realized that he was in a terrible state he was in. His clothes were soaking, his face was covered in bruises and dried blood. "Come on, well get you somewhere warm" She led him down the space needle and Max jumped on her Ninja and nodded her head indicating for him to do the same. Max drove them both through the cold Seattle night to a manhole in sector 7. They both got off and max removed the manhole cover and they both descended into the sewers

"Where are we going" zack asked

"Somewhere where you will be safe, somewhere where there are people to look after you"

Max took Zack to an old office building where Alec and Joshua had set up residence. She opened the door and Poked her head through "hey big fella, is Alec here?"

"No, he went out; don't know where he is now"

"Good" Max replied. She pulled Zack through the door. Zack Looked at the dogman, his eyes widened and he backed up against the wall.

_Flashback_

Halfway through the obstacle course zack slipped in the mud, and fell behind the others. Two Guards grabbed his arms and dragged him away "You failed to beat your previous time 599, you know that calls for a punishment" he was led to the basement. Zack had never been down here before. All he knew was that this is where they keep the 'Nomalies'. He looked into the cells he saw things that shouldn't be, they were monsters. They were growling and screaming at him as he was dragged past their cells before he was thrown into one of his own. He could hear something growling and banning on the cell wall

"PLASE LET ME OUT. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE THINGS PLEASE COME BACK……………….

"Max, he is one of them; he is a Nomilie stay away from him" Zack pleaded

"I know what he is zack but he is not a monster, he won't hurt you. He is my friend, I know he doesn't look it, but he is no different to me and you" max said calmly

"Hey medium fella. I'm Joshua" He greeted as he extended his arm. Zack reluctantly took hold of it and they both shook hands.

"Josh, where does Alec keep his clothes? Joshua pointed to a cupboard. Max pulled out a selection of clothes and handed them to zack. "Go in there and clean yourself up" she pointed to what Alec and Joshua used as a bathroom.

"Who was that max, is he X5, Like you?" Joshua asked

"He's my brother big fella; I need you to help me look after him for a while. Can he stay here with you and Alec? It's not safe for him out side"

"Your brother, of course I will help little fella. It's not safe for anyone out there anymore. Even you max"

"I know josh, I know" Max mumbled looking at the floor.

_The following Morning at Logan's apartment_

Logan was tapping away at his keyboard working on some Eyes Only case when Bling came over. "Logan, Sam Carr is on the phone for you"

"Thanks Bling" Logan said as he took hold of the phone "Hey Sam"

"Logan, I did the tests of the blood samples that you gave me, im not really sure what you wanted me to look for but they are defiantly not normal. From what I have read about them I am guessing that it is transgenic Blood. And there is the fact that one of the samples is 2 feline DNA, and the other one is 1 canine"

"Sam, did you test them against each other?"

"Yes, there were no problems there. A lot of the DNA, is identical. Logan what is this al……………."

"Thanks for his Sam" Logan interrupted. He slammed the phone down and hurried out of the door leaving the work he was doing behind. _Wow whatever is going on must be pretty damn important. Logan has never just left his work like that._ Bling thought to himself.

_Joshua's place, Terminal City_

Joshua entered the room with two cups of fresh coffee and He handed them to Max and Zack. "Wow" Max smiled as she inhaled the scent of the coffee, "where did you manage to score this?"

"Alec. Last night he brought lots of supplies back. He even got Buffalo wings For Joshua" He grinned. Max made a mental note to find out how he is getting this stuff.

"Thanks Josh" Zack said. Max and Zack resumed their conversation.

"So do you remember the farm Zack?"

"No, I remember the last time I was with you, British Eddy and his crew, And Logan. Oh max. I'm so sorry about that. I still wasn't myself then. I don't see you Like that anymore, and Logan, I know it means nothing but tell him I'm so sorry about the whole trying to kill him thing. So are you two still together?"

"Kinda…." Max trailed off "So do you remember anything between then and now?"

"Only waking up in that cell and that guy shooting himself and you, I'm sure it was you I saw, but you know where you were. At that point the door opened and Alec walked in

"Farm boy what the hell are you doing here? And what are you doing wearing my clothes?" he spat out. Max hit him across the back of the head causing him to finch

"I gave them to him, and has just as much rights as you do to be here" She scowled

"Alec right, nice to see you too" Zack grinned. Alec scowled back at him

"I need to go now. I'll leave you three to become better acquainted" he said throwing a harsh look at Alec "And Alec I need to talk to you later"

_Outside Jam Pony_

Sam Pulled up and stood her bike at the back of Jam Pony she stood around some trashcans at the building across the street so she wouldn't be noticed. She looked at her watch - It was 10 am she been waiting for Max to turn up for An hour now, she was thinking of trying yet again another method when Logan Stepped out of his car. He looked happier than Sam had ever seen anyone. "Hey, Logan" she shouted. Logan ran over to her with a huge grin on his face. He moved closer to Sam so there were only a few inches between their faces. He gently took hold of her hands. Sam flinched backwards looking disgusted. "Max its ok, Joshua's blood; it's done something to me"

"Its not max, it's Sam" The smile on Logan's face disappeared

"What are you doing here?" he asked with disappointment

"I need to find Max, White took my son and husband I need her to help me find them. Where is she?"

"She should be here, but she's not so I'm guessing that she is in terminal city" Logan paused for a second deciding which is more important "I need to find her too, I'll get you into terminal city" _Why does something always happen. Are we not meant to be together?_

"I'm Sorry Logan, I'm not sure what I've messed up, but sorry" Sam said as she noticed the disappointment on Logan's' face

_Inside Jam Pony_

"Hey Where's max" Sketchy Asked

"Original Cindy aint seen homegirl since yesterday. Hey Normal you know where max is?"

"I gave her the rest of the week off" He grinned. Everyone in Jam Pony could see he was hiding something

"Hey Normal" Sketchy Began "can I have the rest of the week off?"

"No you can't. Hot run! Bip Bip Bip People im not paying you to stand around"

_The sewers, now the entrance to terminal city_

Logan turned to Sam "It's just straight through there. I can't come with you, I have somewhere to be"

"Thanks Logan" Sam replied. Logan drove over to his apartment and parked his car up. He was just walking in through the doors as Max was coming out.

"Logan, we need to talk"

"We can talk later" he simply said he gestured for her to follow him into the elevator and into his apartment. He hastily closed the door behind him. He stared into the depths of her deep brown eyes. He raised his hand and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Max leapt back

"Logan!" She shrieked. Logan continues to gaze into her eyes. He moved closer to Max so she was backed up against the wall. He gently brushed his lips against hers. He saw how worried Max was getting and decided that he had better explain

"Were cured. The Virus bitch has gone down" He said with a mocking grin. Max did not know how to react

"Logan" she began with a smile which soon disappeared "I mean how did you do it? How do you know that it's really gone for good?"

"I'm standing here right now. It was Joshua's transfusion, it's done something to me, it's changed my DNA. I even got Sam Carr to do some tests. Max The virus has gone"

Max began to speak finally deciding that this was for real "So Mr. Cale, No meal, no wine? It really has changed your DNA. Max threw herself at Logan engaging him in a kiss.

"No, I thought you might be wanting to get straight down to business this Time"

_Terminal city: Outside the rec center _

"Hey Maxie" Alec shouted as he and Zack left the Rec Center "You never told me your bro could play poker. He's totally wiped me out" he added with his cocky attitude

"It's not Max. It's Sam" Alec Paused while he figured out what she was talking about

"What are you doing here? Do you know how much Max and Logan risked so you could go back to play happy families?"

"That's why I'm here. White took them. I need to find Max so she can help me find them. Where is she?"

"I think she has one over to Logan's She should be back sometime tonight. What did white want this time?"

"These runes have been appearing on my skin. They seemed really important to him"

"It was you wasn't it not max I saw escape, I knew I saw you there. Then you shot that guy" Zack Added

"I didn't shoot anyone it was his partner; I think he is called Otto. He shot white then let me go"

"White's dead?" Alec blurted out

"Last time I saw him he was on the floor with a bullet in his head_" I gotta let max and Logan know about this_ Alec thought as he pulled his cell phone out "So do you know any thing about these runes" Sam Asked

"No, you better get Logan to have a look at them, he's figured out most of the runes on Max. Although I would be happy to take a look" Alec purred seductively. Sam hit him across the back of the head. _Yep definitely Max's Clone_

"Uhh, I've already been in close contact with Logan today and that was enough" Sam added

"What do you mean?" Alec asked

"Oh, he thought I was Max. He came running up to me and tried to kiss me, Uhh" Sam finished. At that point Alec froze

_Logan Tried to kiss Sam but he thought it was Max. So Logan tried to kiss Max so the virus has gone? I bet there 'Getting busy' Right now. They can touch Without Logan dropping to the ground? Its not fair. Max is my girl. Cale you bastard. You're not having her._

TBC- Thanks for reading

And Thanks to everyone who has reviewed


	6. Chapter 6: Here we go again

**Here We Go Again**

A fairly short chapter this time, still, hope you enjoy :) 

_Abandoned military base: San Francisco_

Logan's car pulled up outside the military base. Next to Logan was Bling, and behind them were Alec, Max, Zack and Sam. "Why do I have to be here?" Alec complained. Max and Sam hit him across the back of the head, Alec sneered at them.

"You're here to help me find where white took my family" Sam answered

"Consider it an eyes only job" Logan added

"Great and whenever I have done anything for eyes Only I either end up crawling through the sewers with Max, Or locked in some old room with Max" "Great fun" He added sarcastically. Alec threw a look at Logan, Logan didn't know what it was supposed to mean but he found it threatening. Logan shrugged it off and brought his mind back to the mission

"Ok, I'll go over this one more time to make sure everything is clear. Max and Zack, you are going in through the back fence, up the fire escape and through the door. Sam and Alec you are taking the side entrance. Once you are in search the building for anything that could help, and download any data from the computers onto the PDA's that I gave you. If everything goes right you can leave the same way you entered. There's no need to worry about alarms; Bling has hacked into the mainframe and disabled them. And I know it looks empty but I'm going to be monitoring the comms. That Ok?" Logan finished

"Yes Sir!" Alec shouted with a little too much enthusiasm and gave Logan a mock salute. The four transgenics piled out of the car apart from max who hung back a little. Logan reached over and kissed her

"Be careful max, if you're not out within an hour I'm coming in after you"

"Damn right you are" She waved. Sam and Alec moved to the west of the building. Zack stood on the hill overlooking the facility. He paused for a second. _I'm sure I've done this before._ They cut through the fence then took cover behind an old out building. They both blurred up the fire escape, Zack took out his lock pick and opened the door. Just as he had done four days earlier. Max was about to turn left down a hallway when Zack grabbed her arm

"No, there is a computer down here. I think it has something important on it."

"What?" Max Asked

"I think I was sent here on a mission, but white found me. This way, I'll tell you later" Just as Zack said, there was a computer which Max booted up. Zack typed in a few commands and downloaded the data to his PDA. Max picked up her radio

"Logan, we've found the data, how are Alec and Sam doing"

"Max listen to me, there's a convoy pulled up outside. There is a room 20 feet down the hall way from where you are. Alec and Sam are in there, get there now" Max showed no hesitation both she and Zack blurred over to the room to the room to find Sam and Alec unconscious on the ground with 7 familiars all pointing there guns at them.

"MAX, MAX" Logan shouted. He turned to Bling "I'm Going in" Bling was about to say something but realised that it was useless.

Max began to regain consciousness and realised that she was in some kind of cell. She looked up and noticed that Alec was in the same Cell. He was sitting on a small bench. "Kinda brings back memories of Manticore don't ya think? Hey do you like role play Maxie?" he continued "We're supposed to copulate every night till you get pregnant" Max dragged herself off the floor and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Hey it's not my fault, I warned Logan that we would end up locked in a room together" Alec carried on, now rubbing the bruise that max had given him.

"Max, are you ok" Zack shouted through the wall

"Yea, all is good bro" she said nudging Alec, who was still on the ground with her foot. Max was interrupted by noise coming from above her. She heard gunshots then the sound of a door being kicked open. Max and Alec's cell door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Logan

"And I thought I told you to be careful" Logan teased.

"Logan, how the hell did you take on all those familiars?" Max asked

"It doesn't matter right now Max" Logan's gaze then drifted over to Alec "So your predictions were correct. You did get yourself locked in a room with max" he finished, weather it was humour or anger Alec couldn't tell. Alec just threw Logan that threatening look that he reserved only for Logan.

_Familiar Heaquaters:_

He was surrounded by a thick black fog, he couldn't see anything, hear anything, he couldn't feel anything but the antagonising pain, the pain that he wasn't supposed to be able to feel. _How long have I been like this? Days, weeks, Months. Hell, Am I dead?_ The fog seemed to thin out. He could hear voices, Damn that feels good. He opened his eyes and summoned every bit of strength he could find. White screamed with the pain as dragged himself up from the bed. He grabbed the first person he saw – Just some nurse. He dragged her down to his level. "Otto. It was Otto who shot me. Not 453. Otto is working with Sandeman, Take him down" White had exhausted himself and fell back into the fog………………

_Terminal City: Outside Gem's living quarters_

Gem was cradling her baby in her arms. She reached into the cupboard for some milk to find there was none left. She began to speak to Dalton, who had now become a part of her adopted family "Hey Dalton, have you seen max or Alec around?"

"No, I think they went somewhere with Logan, Don't think they're back yet"

"Oh, I need some milk for little Reagan"

"so you've finally named him then"

"Yeah, decided to name him after Normal, since he helped deliver him"

"I could go get the milk if you want" Dalton added

"No, its not safe, don't risk your safety just for the sake of some milk"

"Really it's ok, I've been out quite a few times with Andy to get mole his cigars"

"Well be careful then Dalton, don't get yourself hurt"

**TBC-Thanks for reading :) **

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed**


	7. Chapter 7: Day of The Freaks

**Day of the freaks**

Sam, Alec and Zack had gone back to terminal city. Max decided to go back with Bling and Logan to his apartment. She really wanted to go through the data that they found. Max was sat with her arm half around Logan as he uploaded the data to his computer. "Damn" he said absentmindedly

"What's up?" Max asked

"They have really done a good job encrypting this stuff"

"But you can do it right?"

"Yeah, it will just take a while, there's not much you can do now. You should go get something to eat"

"Ok, then, you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks"

_A grocery store, near terminal City _

Dalton put his baseball cap on to hide his barcode before he entered the store. He grabbed a carton of milk and walked towards the counter to pay for it. He reached into his pocket to find that he hadn't brought the money with him. _I can't go back to gem without the milk. _He looked over his shoulder to see that there was no one there. He grabbed the milk and blurred towards the door. He was distracted by a woman shouting at him from the counter. He ran into a huge African-American man and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going kid!" he shouted as he looked at the back of his neck "He's one of them, he's a transgenic!" Two other men came through the door. They all began to kick him to the ground. The biggest of the three men stomped on his skull a couple of times before everything went black…………..

_Terminal City command centre _

Mole was looking over the security feeds when his attention was drawn to a news report. "Hey Alec, Josh come over here" Mole waved "Aren't they the bastards that killed your friend Biggs"

"What are they doing on TV? We told them to leave town" Joshua growled without a trace of his usual innocence. The news report switched over to a young boy, about 12 years old who had being subjected to a gruesome lynching

"Isn't that Dalton?" Zack asked?

Joshua growled once more "Safety first" He said emotionlessly as he grabbed his bike helmet. "Come on Alec"

Alec said nothing but began to leave with Joshua when Zack spoke up "I know you guys are angry, but you have no mission plan. What are you going to do? You can't let your feelings and emotion cloud your judgement"

"Quiet farm boy" Alec ordered as if Zack was a dog "Come on Josh"

"Wait up I'm coming too" Mole growled

"And I'm coming. Max would kill me if I let anything happen to you or Joshua" Zack added. This process continued until most of the transgenics made it clear that they were coming along.

_A parking lot near terminal city_

Zack had just finished hotwiring the last of three vans. Joshua, Alec, Zack, Dix and Mole were in the first, the rest of the transgenics in the other two. The three vans split up and took different routes to their destination. They each stopped their cars at the end of the three streets leading to the area where the three men who killed Dalton were, preventing them from escaping. All 15 of the transgenics stepped out of their cars in unison and closed the doors behind them and raised their guns. Joshua was the first person to approach them. He removed his helmet and growled. They showed no reaction as they were already frozen in fear. He then turned to Dalton and untied him and carried him over to one of the cars "Sleep tight" He whimpered then turned his attention the three murders. He picked the ringleader up and slammed him against the wall. "You killed Dalton!" Joshua snarled before raising him against his head then threw him into the ground. He then picked him up by the shoulders and threw him into the wall while Alec and Mole were going through a similar situation. Joshua this time took hold of his neck and began to crush it. He could hear the satisfying sounds of the man slowly choking.

"Joshua. That's enough! They may deserve it, but we need them alive" Alec shouted, calming Joshua slightly. They took the murders and threw them in the back of a car as an unwanted sound approached.

"We were too slow the cops are here!" Mole shouted as swarm of police cars and SWAT Vans surrounded them. Out of one of the cars stepped detective Clemente with a megaphone

"I know you are upset about what has happened. I am not condoning the actions of these people you have taken, but this will not solve anything. Give yourselves up and you will be treated fairly under the law" Clemente shouted

Joshua then made an incredible leap over the police barricade and grabbed Clemente and pointed his pistol at his head. "They killed Dalton just like they did Biggs. He did nothing to them, but they still hurt him. They are monsters. Not us!" Joshua shouted in his innocent manner. Alec noticed that one of the cops raised and pointed his gun at Joshua

"Josh" He shouted, but he was too slow to react. Alec did the only thing he could do – He dived in front of the swarm of bullets and fell to the cold hard ground.

_Logan's apartment_

"Max, Logan I think you should see this" Bling shouted across the room from the T.V. They both stopped on what they were working on and moved over to the T.V to see that Dalton had been subjected to a brutal lynching. Max began to speak but didn't know what to say as a single tear began to stream down her face.

"We gotta talk to Alec, stop him before he does something Stupid" She finally let out.

"A little too late Max" Bling said reluctantly when their attention turned back to the T.V screen. Joshua leapt over the police barricade and grabbed Clemente when Alec leapt in front of a cop who began to open fire. He dived right into the shower of bullets and fell to the ground.

"Alec!" Max screamed. Zack and Mole Moved over Alec, Mole fired his shotgun a few times to warn of the surrounding police. They scooped him up out of the pool of blood on the ground and Zack threw him over his shoulder

"Look what you did to him!" Mole screamed letting of another shot

Joshua had just realised what had happened "Alec, you killed Alec!" He looked around taking in what happened. He looked at his hand which was holding the gun and paused for a second before putting it to Clemente's head "No body move, or I will, I'll shoot him" Joshua shouted clearly showing that this was not something that he usually does. Mole grabbed hold of the cop that shot Alec.

"You're coming with us" Mole smiled as he could see the fear on his face. The transgenics slowly moved back to there vehicles. "Let us through Mole growled" The police took down the barricade and put their guns aside and let the transgenics leave. "Try follow us and they're all dead" Mole shouted out of the window firing a warning shot as they left.

"Alec, max sobbed. Logan I've got to go help them" She said as Logan grabbed her arm

"Max you can't do anything by running over there, and it's not safe for you out there" Max continued to attempt to pull away but Logan's grip was too strong. _What has happened to him? Could Joshua's Transfusion really have done this? Logan there is something you're not telling me. _She gave in realisingthat Logan wasn't going to let her go.

"Joshua said something like that a few days ago" she murmured looking at the ground.

Logan moved over to his computer and brought up a satellite image of Seattle. "they're currently in this area, guessing there heading straight back to Terminal City" Looks like the military are setting up and ambush………………………."

"How's he doing? Mole asked

"Not good still losing a lot of blood" Joshua sobbed. Zack scowled at the cop who shot Alec and was tied up in the back.

"I didn't want it to be like this you know, I'm sorry about this" Clemente tried, but he was just ignored. Zack had a call on his cell phone.

"Zack its Logan they have set up an ambush. Are you driving?"

"No mole is"

"I need to speak him then" "Mole its Logan. Take a left here"

"Listen to Mole, take a left there trying to pin you in, follow my directions and you should be safe" Mole threw the car around the corner. "Ok keep heading west"……….

Logan had lead them to a disused warehouse quite a way from Terminal city. "Ok, you can get into the sewers and get to home base from here safely. How's Alec holding up?

_Back in Logan's apartment_

Bling approached Logan "Phone" He said handing it to Logan

"Well done Logan" an elderly voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but Logan wasn't sure who it was "You saved them once again. Max was right to choose you"

"Herman?" Logan blurted out, but the call had already ended

"Who was that?" Max asked

"No one…." Logan answered not fully aware that Max was talking to him

_Inside terminal city _

Joshua was sat on the roofyop where his flag was. He was watching at the chaos in the streets around him. He could just about see his old house from where he was, the house where he used to live with father. He remembered when he was a young boy, when it was just Joshua and father, he was happy, nothing ever went wrong. Until Father did leave of course. Then he was thrown into the basement at Manticore and left there to die all alone. But then there was Max though. She cared for him. She loved him. She was the most important person in the world to him now. And there was Alec, but Joshua was about to lose him now, just like father.

"Hey Josh, Mole began, just come from the infirmary. They said Alec's gonna be ok" Joshua didn't respond so Mole took a different path. "You know you're friend Logan aint all that bad too. If he didn't help us today we would all be dead" Mole continued as he surveyed the wave of police and national guard around the perimeter of Terminal City

"Yeah, Logan's good guy" Joshua smiled weakly "But I don't wanna talk right now Mole. I wanna be alone please"

"Your rooftop" mole replied

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, MischievousAngel and djonie for the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8: My enemy’s enemy is my friend

**My enemy's enemy is my friend**

_Terminal City infirmary_

Max stormed into Alec's room in the infirmary. Alec couldn't tell if Max was angry or upset. He decided that he had better not take any chances and pretended to be asleep. She stood over his bedside "Alec?" She said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Deciding that she was here to give him sympathy, now would be a good time to 'wake up'

"Maxie" He smiled pretending that her hand woke him

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently

"Never better" Alec replied cockily

"Good" Max said, her tone changing "Because if you are feeling better I can do this" She raised her arm and slapped him across the face "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed. You could have got Joshua or Zack killed. And you just decided to bring some hostages back. What is wrong with you" she finished slapping him once more

"Max, it's not like it was my idea" He tried to defend himself while rubbing his face where Max had attacked him, but max had already stormed out of the door.

Max and Zack had walked over to an old storage facility where Zack and Mole had locked up the hostages "Open it up" Max nodded to one of the X6's who had being assigned to stand guard. The X6 stood aside and opened the door. "Come on" Max pointed to Clemente and the cop who shot Alec. The other three men began to stand "Not you, you deserve to rot in here for what you have done" she slammed the door closed on them.

"Max" Detective Clemente Began smiling coolly

"Detective Clemente, nice to see you again" "This wasn't anything to do with me you know, I'm just cleaning their mess up" She added with a hint of embarrassment

"Either way, it was handled fairly well whoever did it"

"Yeah right" Max trailed off not wanting to give Alec any praise.

"So what is going on here what do you people want?"

"First, we get you both some breakfast, and then we talk about what is going to happen here. So, what would you gentleman like?" Max asked

"What have you got?" Clemente enquired

"More than you think"

"A coffee would be great" Clemente joked

"And You" Max asked the other cop politely

"I'll umm have the same as him" he said, clearly showing that he was not comfortable around these people. Max lead them over to a Room near the command centre in which a table had being set up and was covered in a selection of food, which didn't look all that bad considering where they were right now. Max invited them to take a seat.

"Wow, this is looking great" Clemente commented

"We always treat our guests well" Max Joked. "Well I will leave you two to eat" she finished as she left the room shutting the door behind her. She walked over to Logan "Seem to be enjoying your culinary delights"

"They should be, I spent the best part of my morning cooking it for them" Logan added

"You know, you have never cooked breakfast for me"

"Well it's just that you have never being around in the morning" He smiled

"Maybe that could happen sometime soon. And the breakfast better be good"

"Oh, it will be good" Logan Grinned cheekily as Max playfully pushed him away

_Somewhere in Montana_

Sandeman took his cane and walked to Lydecker and Otto and smiled "Well he found his way there. And it is only a matter of time before Cale figures the runes out. The real ones should be appearing. Now we need to begin preparations" Said Sandeman as he clapped his hands. Ben, who had been listening from around the corner approached the three men "Yes, 493"

"Sir, when this is all over, can we have what you promised me, what you promised us. I've had enough Sir. I want it all to stop"

_The 'Meeting' room, Terminal city_

Max Logan and Zack walked in to find that Clemente and the other cop, Armstrong had almost cleared the table of food. They all took a seat. Max was the first to speak "enjoy that?"

"Not bad at all Max. So what is going on here?"

"Ideally we let you go and the world leaves us alone" Zack said

"But we all know that's not going to happen, as much as we both want a peaceful end to this" Clemente added

"We can always try, and if not compromise detective"

"So what do we do Max, you're the one calling the shots here, not us" Clemente said getting impatient"

"First you call your boss and tell him that you are OK" Logan replied handing a phone to Clemente

"Its Clemente" He began "The transgenics haven't eaten any of us yet, in fact they have been quite hospitable, Yes" He handed to phone to Max "They want to speak to you" Max put the phone on speakerphone

"Go for Max" She chanted casually

"Who am I speaking to?" the voice asked

"Call me 452"

"Well 452, we have a deal for you. You give up the hostages, and then you surrender yourselves back into military control, that way you all get to live"

"And what if we don't like your little deal, because going to Manticore number 2 doesn't sound so appealing, even if we are trapped in Terminal City"

"Well then what do you suggest 452" The voice asked

"How about we give you the hostages back and you stop the whole trying to hunt us down dealio?" Max retorted

"Listen 452" The voice replied, now a little louder "You better start doing as you are ordered or things will get very nasty"

Max slammed the phone down on the table "Well, that went as expected. I think we are done for now anyway"

"So what do we do with these guys now Max?" Zack asked

Turning to Clemente max began to speak "Do you promise to be good boys"

"Yes Max" Clemente replied playing along

"Good, then you can stay around here, just make sure we know where you are" Max finished

"Max, is it really a good Idea to leave them by themselves?" Zack asked

"Its not as if they can hurt anyone is it Zack. They will be ok"

"I suppose so" Zack walked off towards Mole. As Max and Logan were passing through the command centre Dix approached them

"Hey, max Logan. Someone threw this over the fence early this morning. I'm guessing it's for Sam" Dix Passed a brown envelope to Max. The envelope simply had the number 453 written across it.

"Thanks Dix, I'll give this to her"

Max knocked on Sam's door, something which she rarely did "You got Mail" Max Joked passing the envelope over to Sam. She opened it and a look of horror appeared on her face. She stumbled backwards and slid down to the floor as she began to cry hysterically. Max and Logan instinctively moved towards her to comfort her, Logan picked up the envelope which she had dropped, Inside was a photograph of a man and a young boy, both filled with gunshot wounds.

"Oh my god" Both Max and Logan said at the same time "That's sick" Max continued. She Placed an arm around Sam "Hey, I'm so sorry" Max began

"Please, I just wanna be alone right now" Sam sobbed. Normally Max would have persisted, however she just never felt comfortable around Sam, and Sam the same around Max. Both Max and Logan left Sam and walked outside. Logan looked over at Max

"We will find them, and stop them Max" Logan said gently

"Yeah, I know" Max replied "About that, last night the runes disappeared, and then a whole new set came up, they were really painful this time Can you take a look at these?"

"Of course I will Max" Logan went to get his camera and met Max in what looked like was once some kind of restaurant. Max sat on a chair and removed her top. She noticed Logan's surprise and seductively smiled back.

"Ok" Logan placed his hand on Max's shoulder and began to move it down her body. He could see the Goosebumps appear all over max

"Cold" Max said. Logan, still running his hand over Max's back reached for his camera and began to take photos

"I can't make much sense of them right now. I'll have to take a closer look later on" Max turned and smiled at Logan "You know, these are similar the runes that Sam showed me. Max's mood suddenly changed and she pulled her top back on

"Thanks for this Logan but I've gotta go do something. Catch ya later"

_Somewhere in Seattle_

A black SUV pulled up and a very worn out looking White staggered out. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against the car to regain his balance. He staggered over the road and almost fell through the door of a pharmacy. He dragged himself around the pharmacy scouring the shelves looking very lost when a woman approached him "Can I help you sir?" she asked with concern in her voice

"I need painkillers" White said in mono-tone. He was now just one of them; he felt pain like the rest of the scum, he was worthless.

"This is all we have here, but there not very strong" She took another concerned look at white "you look terrible, you should get yourself to a hospital"

"I'll be fine" White sneered back. He took the pain killers and threw a handful of change at the woman before staggering out of the door and back into his car. He fell into his seat and shoved a handful of the pills down his neck. He took a few deep breaths before turning the keys and drove off. "Fe'nos'tol" He growled as he downed more of the pills.

_Terminal City: Command centre_

Logan was Talking with Dix, and showing him how to do something with his computer when Joshua walked over "Hey Logan. What you doing?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Trying to figure something out" Logan replied still concentrating on something else. Joshua noticed the laptop and a stack of photos next to Logan. He picked up the photos and tilted his head to one side as he began to study them.

"The one who shall bring this destiny to an end. All life is sacred. Saviour of humans. Enemy of the conclave. 10,000 Years of …………."

Logan interrupted Joshua "JOSHUA! You can read these?" Logan shouted causing Joshua to move back a little

"Yes, Father, Father showed me how"

"Does any of it mean anything to you?"

"No" Joshua replied disappointed that he couldn't help Logan. Logan picked up another stack of photos

"What about these?" Logan asked

"Numbers, Lots of numbers and big calculations. Bring this to an end at 43783 48837" Joshua said quizzically tilting his head to the other side

"Bring this to an end? They could be GPS Coordinates" Logan said to himself

"43783 48837" Dix repeated that's the location of where Manticore was" Dix added. Logan looked at Dix, and then moved his eyes over to Joshua.

"Joshua I need you to go find Max and Sam, Then help me figure these out, ok big fella?"

"Yes Logan" Joshua smiled "So we find Father?"

"I really hope so Josh"

_Police/National guard command centre outside Terminal City_

White's SUV pulled up outside a Van which was being used as the command centre. He took the bottle of pills to find that he was out. He took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the car waving his badge around "Agent White FBI. Who is in charge here?" he shouted weakly.

"I am, Colonel Lydecker. You are?" Lydecker said as he finally looked at the man who had approached him"

"White/Lydecker!" They both growled at the same time. White could feel the strength draining out of him. He reached out to grab something to stop himself from falling, but had no luck and fell to the ground. He pulled himself into a semi-sitting position and looked Lydecker in the eyes and developed a mocking grin on his face.

"We both want the same thing out of this Donald. I could be a bigger asset than you think"

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, MischievousAngel and djonie for the reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Paddle Out

**Paddle out**

"We both want the same thing out of this Donald. I could be a bigger asset than you think"

Lydecker moved his hand over to his pistol, but didn't pull it out "And what would that be?"

"452. Alive" White replied getting back up on his feet

"Why should I trust you?" Lydecker cautiously asked, his and still hovering over his gun

"Things have changed Lydecker. Things are on a more personal level now. I can give you what you want Deck. We can make a deal here"

"Yes" Lydecker asked, dropping his guard a little. White laughed before he fell to the ground once more.

_Terminal city: command center_

Joshua tilted his head and began to read a set of runes on Sam's arm "12th October"

"Its too easy" Max spoke up "A location and date, it's too easy. Hell this could be some trap by Whites cult buddies"

"I know but it's all that we have Max. This is our best shot"

"I guess so. But I'm not leaving here until we have this mess sorted out here Logan"

"Joshua coming" Joshua stated

"No Josh. I've told you. You are safe here"

"No Max. I need to see father. And I need to protect you. Like you said Whites buddies" Joshua said with authority in his voice. Max was about to say something back when Logan began to speak

"He's right Max. How will we know if it is Sandeman and anyway? and Zack said Sandeman wanted Josh as well"

"Fine, we will take him to see the man who put his 'son' in a basement for most of his life" She reluctantly agreed.

_Sandeman's place _

Sandeman was hunched over a desk covered in papers and books. He was scribbling numbers down. He was looking very flustered and stressed. The sound of a door opening disrupted his concentration causing him to snap his pencil. He took hold of his cane and stood up "Otto? Krit?" He then saw something blur in the other room it moved to fast to be an ordinary, but too silently and eerily to be a transgenic. Sandeman began to panic; he picked to phone up from his desk and called the only person that could truly help him now.

Max, Sam and Joshua had just begun to leave as Logan received a call. He took out his phone. It was that number again "Yes" He answered sharply

"Logan. They're here! They have found me! Listen Logan you need to…….." There was a crunching sound as the phone went dead.

"Herman" Logan muttered under is breath

Sandeman tried to run but the familiar pinned him against the wall. Both men grinned at each other. "Brother" Sandeman began "I Always thought it would be Ames that caught up with me"

"Ames has made some foolish choices, just like you, and look at where you are now" The door could be heard once more as two more people walked in. Sandeman straightened himself

"Ben! Krit! Help!" The two transgenics Turned to see a familiar hit sandeman across the head knocking him out. They both flew towards him. Krit was grabbed from behind. Ben leapt into the air and kicked the attacker in the face, but the familiar just shook it off. Krit was being punched into the ground while Ben found himself being lifted into the air, then just as quickly falling through a pane of glass then breaking a desk. Otto appeared with two other men, all three of them armed with guns. Bullets began to fly across the room, some made contact, and others didn't, none of them slowed the familiars down. One of the familiars scooped sandman from the ground. They both ran straight into Otto and his accomplices knocking them out of the way and blurred through the door.

_Seattle police headquarters_

Lydecker and white who was struggling to walk, and had blisters beginning to appear on his face entered a room full of military personnel, Police and politicians. They both took a seat at the top of the table. "There is no chance in hell that these transgenics will return to a military facility" Lydecker began.

"Well then we make them" A woman spoke up

"We can't do that, these kids may not be looking for trouble but"

"Yes they are" A man with a name tag displaying sergeant Huggins interrupted, Lydecker ignored him.

"I know my kids, they will die before they go back to Manticore and if they need to, they will take out who ever they need to in order to stay alive"

"You're kids?" the sergeant asked, Lydecker continued, still ignoring him.

"They are however" Lydecker paused for a second "reasonable people, and far more intelligent than you or I. They will make a deal with us, meet us half way if they benefit from it. And they will still be very useful to the military"

"What exactly is your plan colonel?" An army officer asked. This time White began to speak.

"We let them go, they will be free citizens"

_Terminal city command center_

"Who was that?" Max asked Logan as he put his phone away

"Umm don't know, wrong number" He answered

"Right" Max said slowly, feeling that he wasn't telling her something when Dix approached them, along with Clemente

"They want to talk" Clemente said coolly He handed the phone to max

"452 I presume?" a voice asked

"What do you want?"

"We would like to make a compromise. We let you go. You will all be free citizens. All we ask is that you work for the military"

"Umm, how about NO" Max retorted

"Let me finish 452. We won't be sending you to a military facility you will be free to live and do as you want. When we have any missions that require you're………. Specialities we will contact you, you decide who goes, and you even get to plan the mission"

"And" Max asked knowing that there was more to this

"The only other thing is that you must all have a tracking device implanted, to make sure there are no problems, so we can keep an eye on you. What do you say 452?"

"I need to speak with my people" She then handed the phone back to Clemente

"Sounds reasonable to me" he added

"We need to have a meeting, now. Josh, Alec Tell everyone to be in the mess hall in half an hour" She turned to Logan. "I don't like this"

_The next day_

Most of the population of terminal city were stood near the front gate, as were the police, military and general public at the other side. The 5 hostages were being led to the gate by Zack, Alec, Max and Joshua. Alec spoke into his radio "How is it looking" he said to Logan and Dix who were watching through a series of monitors in the command centre

"Can't see anything" Dix looked over to another monitor to see a group of transgenics with guns pointing through the window of a building near the front gate "Alpha team" Dix spoke into the radio

"In place" a single voice replied

"Delta?" he spoke into the radio to a group of transgenics in a building at the other side of the gates

"In place and ready"

"Open up" Alec ordered. Dix hit a button and the gates slid open. Clemente turned to Max

"If you ever need my help….. I'll do what I can"

"Thank you detective, I'll remember that" She replied smiling

"Ok, they're coming out!" Zack shouted. He nudged the hostages indicating for them to walk forward. Their walk quickly turned into a run, apart from Clemente Who stopped and turned around. He simply said "Good luck" Then walked in to the crowd of people behind him. A black SUV approached the gates.

"This is Delta, Alpha there is something coming your way!" alpha team raised their guns. Vin Looked down his scope. The window was down. He tried to take aim at the two figures in the car, but the blacked out window rolled up and the SUV drove away.

"They're leaving" Dix hit the button once more and the gates closed

Max looked up at Zack, Alec and Joshua "I still don't like this"

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, MischievousAngel and djonie for the support**


	10. Chapter 10: Fathers house

**Father's House**

**Two whole new chapters this time. Enjoy ;D**

Logan was tapping away at his laptop and having a conversation over the phone as Dix, Luke, Alec and Joshua were looking over his shoulder "Thanks Sebastian" "OK the only way to disable the tracking devices is to either surgically remove them, which would take a hell of a long time, Or I could increase the signal frequency, which would short the chip, only doing that would kill you"

"That doesn't sound too bad, this thing hurts real bad" Alec complained rubbing the back of his neck where the tracking device had been implanted"

"Uh huh" Joshua agreed

"So, are we all screwed, they are gonna know exactly what we are doing for the rest of our lives?" Luke asked

"No" Logan grinned "I have hacked into the military security database. The transmitters run at a rate of 134 MHz. I uploaded a program onto their server which makes it look like they are tracking that frequency, but are actually tracking nothing. I also uploaded a program which generates a fake data feed so it won't look suspicious that you are all constantly in the same place"

"Nice work Logan" Dix said

"I can still quite happily blow your brains out though if you want Alec" Logan teased

"Not If I blow yours out first"

_Sandeman's headquarters_

Lydecker stepped into the house grinning "Herman" He shouted when Otto, Ben and Krit ran toward him

"Sir, we have been trying to contact you for days, the familiars they" At that White entered the room, with the aid of a familiar looking cane and stood behind Lydecker. His eyes shot towards Otto. The two men stared each other out for a few seconds before Otto raised his gun and began to pull the trigger"

"Mr Lydecker! White has followed you!" Otto Panicked

"Hold your fire Otto" Lydecker ordered, a little too late as a single bullet flew past Lydecker and tore through Whites shoulder. White winced with the pain and fell against the door smashing the glass. Lydecker pushed Otto back and grabbed the gun from his hands. "I told you to hold your fire! Can you not take orders?"

"What? You're with them?"

"No. He's with us" Lydecker helped White up who was clutching his shoulder "471, Sort him out"

_Terminal City_

Three transgenics were walking through the streets of terminal city. "So Vin, what does he want us for?"

"No idea, he just told me to meet him here" Vin replied to the female transgenic to his left. They entered a crumbling building to find Logan waiting for them. "Hey Logan, so what did you want?"

"Hi, I overheard you saying that you were getting bored around here yesterday"

"Yeah" Vin said slowly urging for Logan to continue

"Well I have something for you three to do, a mission. BUT you can't let anyone know about this. Nobody OK? So are you in?"

"Maybe if you told us what this mission is…"

"No, you do it now, or you don't do it" Logan butted in.

"Fine then, what do you want us to do?"

Logan grinned slightly now that he had won them over "I need you to go over to this address and just check it out" He handed an envelope to Vin "Look out for anything suspicious, or unusual. Also look for this man" Logan passed them a photograph of a man wearing a snake pendant around his neck. "If anyone sees you tell them you are a friend of eyes before you get your hands dirty"

"What is this one of your eyes only cases? What has this got to do with us, why doesn't Eyes Only send one of his operatives?"

"This has nothing to do with Eyes Only, and a lot more to do with you than you know"

"Ok then when do we leave?" Vin asked

"Now" Logan told them "As I said no one can know about this. There is a car on 4th street. The keys and everything that you will need are in the envelope" "Thanks for this Vin" he turned to the other two trangenics.

"Kat" A woman with long blonde hair replied"

"Tom" The other transgenic replied.

Joshua moved over to Max and Logan with a huge grin on his face "So, we go find father?" He asked

"No" Logan firmly replied

"But, the runes. They said to find father"

"He won't be there Joshua" Logan added sternly

"How do you know?" Joshua said with anger rising in his voice. Max stood up and placed her had on his shoulder.

"I know you want to see him big fella, but it's not worth risking ourselves like this"

"But Zack he said to find father too" Joshua pleaded.

"If we are that important to him he can come find us" Max said softly. Joshua pushed Max back and tilted his head he stopped him self from saying anything else, not wanting to upset Max. "I will find father" could be faintly heard over the slamming door.

"Little fella" Max tried but Joshua had disappeared" Joshua knew exactly what he was going to do. He marched over to Zack's quarters bursting through the door.

"Zack! Max won't listen we need to go find" Joshua paused to see Zack and Sam just about to leave. Zack had a bag over his shoulder. He threw a similar bag over to Joshua

"You took your time Big Fella, just because Max insists on staying here doesn't mean we have to. Come on lets go" Joshua turned to Sam.

"And YOU want to come to?"

"That's right josh, I'm not going to miss out on the chance to take out the people that murdered my family" she curled her hands up into fists

"Then lets go" Joshua grinned he grabbed them both by their wrists and dragged them through the door.

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, Charmedfan90, MischievousAngel and djonie for the support**


	11. Chapter 11: It’s a black night

**It's a black night, but its gonna be Al'right**

_Familiar headquarters_

Sandeman woke up strapped to some kind of ceremonial table. It was made from stone and was painted with the runes that Sandeman knew all too well. The table and the floor was covered in blood. His eyes regained focus and he looked around the cavernous room noticing all the ceremonial artifacts scattered around. He knew exactly where he was. This is where he and many other had to 'prove' themselves, show that they were strong enough, some, like Sandeman were lucky enough to survive, but most of them died a painful death. A group of hooded figures circled around him. They began to chant "Il è qui. deve essere ucciso. nessun corpo arresterà venire" One of the figures raised a snake into the air with one arm, and in the other was a knife. The figure lowered its hood and began to speak "Fratello, ci è tempo tranquillo di riparare che cosa avete generato. Uniscali, diventi degno" The figure raised the knife and sliced the snake in half. He then moved the knife to Sandeman and cut a huge gash in his arm, smearing the snake blood into the wound. He could feel it seep into his body, feel the burning, struggling to breathe. The familiars left the room chanting "è fatto. venire continuerà" All apart from the one who had taken the knife to Sandeman's arm. He lowered his hood "Brother. You are not the only Dr. Sandeman you know" He raised his hood then turned his back on Sandeman then left.

Vin pulled up outside a small forest and the three transgenic stepped out of the car "This would be a whole lot easier if Logan had just told us why we are doing this"

"You were the one who agreed to this" Tom complained

"Oh shut up both of you. The house is about two miles west from here" Kat said reading from the map. They were about half way into the forest when Vin shouted "Stop" and dragged Kat backwards "Trip wire" He said nodding at ground "Maybe Logan wasn't so paranoid after all. The place is probably crawling with traps" He looked up into the trees. "That is probably the best way in" Tom and Kat moaned as they began to scale the tree, Leaping from tree to tree until they came to an innocent looking house backing onto a small group of cliffs.

Vin made a few hand gestures to the other two indicating for Tom to go around the back and for Kat to check out the east of the building. They did as instructed . Vin moved to the front door, opened it a couple of inches and slipped though the gap and silently closed the door behind him The house seemed to be empty. Vin took a look around but didn't find anything. He came to a desk covered in papers which he picked up They were just a bunch of numbers and calculations_ They might mean something to Logan. _He grabbed them and shoved them into his bag when what looked like the door of a small closet opened. It looked like it led to what looked like some kind of Laboratory. He hid behind the desk and pulled his phone out. _Logan is gonna want to know about this_. A foot came into contact with his face knocking him to the ground. He got back up and attempted to punch his attacker, but the attacker blocked it and threw him back, Vin was about to make another attempt when he paused. "Alec?"

_Old Manticore base_

A beaten up car pulled up outside the rusting gates and Zack, Sam and Joshua stepped out. Zack moved over to the gates and pulled them open. Joshua moved his had as though he was watching something fly over the fence. "Max" He murmured slowly with a small grin. He then looked down the hill "come" he waved his hand as Zack and Sam followed. He stumbled into a tree halfway down the hill, as he was struggling to see in the dark. He led them to a small window with the bars pulled out leading to a basement. "Where max escaped" He commented. He climbed through the small gap. Sam and Zack followed, not sure what Joshua wanted. "This is where I lived. Just need to check" he walked down the corridor looking into each of the open cells mumbling various names until he came to one where the door was still locked shut. He quickly glanced through the bars then swiftly looked away at the ground. "Sammy. The door didn't open" he mumbled looking to Zack "Renfro bitch"

Zack Placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder "I'm sorry big fella" Joshua shook it of and looked upwards.

"Time to go. Go back upstairs. Find father" His mood picked up a little. They went back to the front gate and waited there. Other than the constant complaints from Sam, the place was eerily silent. About two Hours later Joshua straightened tilting his head. "You hear that?" Within seconds they were blinded by a bright light. Zack raised his gun as a black Helicopter touched the ground. "Father!" Joshua shouted in anticipation. However it wasn't Father that emerged from the helicopter, it was the last two people they all expected, two people who were supposed to be dead. The instant Joshua saw White he growled and charged towards him. Zack dived into Joshua pushing him to the floor and held him back. "He deserves to die Zack! He killed Annie!" he snarled.

"Lydecker" Zack shouted "Mr. Lydecker" he shouted once more as it all came back to him

_Flashback:_

_Bobs Farm_

Zack had just finished unloading the supplies. He removed his hat and scratched his head. "Well that's me done for the day" He said to a man who had been helping him "See you at the bar later ok?" He walked over to his room and cleaned himself up before he walked through the small town to the bar. He took a seat at his usual table where he was approached by a man wearing a suit, Something that was rarely seen around here. "Can I help you?" Zack asked.

"Hello 599" White sneered "You're going to tell me where 452 is" Another two men burst through the door, both seemed familiar to Zack, but he wasn't sure who they were. Lydecker pulled his gun out, only to have White kick it out of his hands. Lydecker then picked up a bar stool and hit White across the head with it causing him to stumble back. Ben who was stood behind him gave him another blow knocking him out.

"You need to come with us now son" Lydecker ordered grabbing Zacks arm, Zack pulled back.

"why the hell should I come with you?"

Ben threw a photograph of Max on the table "Zack, remember her? Max? If you want to keep her safe you need to come with us Zack. Please"

"What!" Zack blasted "You traitor, you were working for White?"

"No" White answered, he too was getting tired of this. "I'm working with Lydecker. Where is 452?"

Joshua who was trying to pull away from Zack growled once more. "You stay away from Max! You stay away from everybody!" Joshua managed to free himself and now had his hands wrapped tightly around Whites neck. He heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle stop behind him, Max and a very shaken up looking Logan appeared.

"Joshua" She shouted with rage and worry "I told you to stay in Terminal City"

"Run little fella. Run! White is here"

Her eyes focused revealing the two people who lived to make her life hell. The devil and his apprentice. "You're both supposed to be dead" was all she could manage to get out as they were circled by a group of people armed with taser guns. Their bodies began to shake violently as the electricity flowed through them as everything slowly blacked out.

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, Charmedfan90, MischievousAngel and djonie for the support**


	12. Chapter 12: they just keep on coming

**They just keep on coming**

"Alec?" Vin blurted out as he was about to lunge at his attacker. They both stood down.

"What? I'm 493, Ben"

Images of Bens face flashed through Vins mind. Traitor. Deserter. His Manticore training still buried deep inside him. "You're one of the 09'ers"

"That's right" Ben pushed Vin into the wall. He searched his neck for a barcode "899 so what are you doing here"

"Eyes sent me" Vin squirmed trying to free himself. He could feel something about Ben, something he didn't like.

"Who is Eyes?"

"He sent me to look for this guy. In my bag there's a photo" Ben hooked the bag with his foot and kicked it into the air catching it in one hand still jabbing his elbow into Vins back. He removed the photo and threw the bag aside. He quickly grabbed Vins neck tightening his grip. _How the hell did he get so strong? he's just an X5 like me_

"What do you want with Sandeman?" Ben shouted

"Sandeman" Vins mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Joshua, and he had overheard Max and a few others saying the name before "Whoa man. I want nothing to do with the whole cult situation I didn't know what this was about. Just let me go"

Ben finally released Vin "Too bad, because you have just got your self involved" Krit and Otto appeared dragging Kat and Tom with them "Let them Go. I think we need to explain a few things"

_Familiar headquarters _

A man wearing a lab coat stood up and snapped his pencil. He let out a scream and pushed all of the papers off his desk. He pushed the desk over then kicked it breaking it in two. He moved over to a rack of test tubes and threw them to the ground. A woman dressed in a black cloak entered the laboratory and lowered her hood. "Not going well?" she asked with fear in her voice. The man turned away he couldn't look at her face because of the embarrassment that Sandeman had brought upon his family. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her.

"It's not possible. "I can't make a vaccine without a sample of the virus" He spat towards the ground. "We need to get hold of this creature he made"

"We will take care of that doctor. Concentrate on preparing what we started for the moment. We need to make the first move"

"Yes priestess Fe'nos tol"

Max began to wake up; where ever she was it was cold. She hugged her knees to try warm herself up. She could hear voices echoing in the distance. When she came round she noticed that she was locked up in a cell, very similar to what she had back at Manticore. She looked through the bars to find White sitting on a stool. He noticed that she had come around then stood up with the aid of his cane and grinned "452"

"White" She replied cockily. Max waited for a response but white remained silent. Max suddenly noticed that white looked terrible. He was struggling to stand. His face was red and blistered, it reminded her of Logan when he had contracted the 'virus'. She could hear his heavy breathing. "What do you want?" she simply asked.

"I need your help 4" white began "I need your help Max" White looked away feeling disgusted that he referred to this thing as Max, as though it was a person.

"Why the hell would I ever help you!" Max asked with outrage

"You have something I want, and I have something you want. The situation has changed"

_Flashback_

_Familiar headquaters_

White was lying on a hospital bed drifting in and out of conciseness. People were stood all around him, though he wasn't paying much attention. He heard someone say his name. White cleared his head and looked up. It was him, he was here standing before White. White dragged himself into a sitting position and made himself look as respectable as he could in his current condition. "Sir" He stuttered "Sir, this is an honour"

The man looked down at white, his face expressionless He clasped his hands and began to speak "You promised us you would find 425"

"Sir I just need more time. Don't underestimate them Sir" White now knew this wasn't good.

"You have failed us too many times White, you are as much as an embarrassment to us as your father. You are nothing to us anymore" The man paused, and an evil grin took over his face "While trying to recreate your fathers virus we came close, but didn't quite get there, I think we will test it on you. Then again, this will be worse than your fathers virus. You don't deserve to be one of us any more. You don't deserve to survive the coming" He waved his arm and a group of familiars entered and strapped White down. Then a man wearing a lab coat entered with a needle

"Uncle!" White panicked. Before white could do anything the needle had already penetrated his skin. He could feel it seeping into him, his veins were burning, his body was shaking violently. Pain took over his body. Maybe it wasn't just a phantom of the mind? Instead of slowing him down though the pain gave him a rush of adrenaline. He screamed and broke free from his restraints. He threw himself from the bed. Within seconds he had taken out everyone in the room. He ran into the hallway realising that 4 more familiars were running at him. He ran in the other direction towards a window at the end of the hallway he tore the bars off and swung round hitting the familiars across the face with the bars giving him a few more seconds. White dived through the window and ran, ran as far as he could before he collapsed and clutched his body in agony.

"Yes?" Max asked. White shook his head brining his mind back to Max.

"I need your blood Max, I need a transfusion and I need you to tell me where Ray is"

"Like that's gonna happen" Max almost laughed

"If you give me what I want I can help you, I can help you take out the familiars and I can keep your people safe"

"How about NO" Max shouted

"Then maybe he can change you mind" White hobbled away with is cane when he came and unlocked the cell. Max was about to say his name, Alec but then she saw his eye. She could see the fear and emptiness in them.

"Ben" Max slowly spoke "Ben I" she had no idea what to say as tears began the roll down her face "Ben I'm so sorry I"

"Its ok Maxie" he sat beside her and put his arm around her "I needed to be stopped" Ben regained focus. There would be time for all of this later. "White, and Lydecker they are on our side, they are working with Sandeman"

"Ben what's going on what is this all about? I don't want anything to do with this. I just want to be a normal girl. I don't want to have to save the world" Max slumped down.

"I'm not the best person to be telling you this. Come on. Oh and we better go see your dog friend to try calm him down he keeps demanding to know where you are, and he has tried to kill White about four times now"

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it, and his name is Joshua" Max snapped.

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks to TigrouAngel, purplebunnywabbit, Charmedfan90, MischievousAngel and djonie for the support**

A/n: Just to let you know I'm going away for a while so I won't be updating for 3/4 weeks


	13. Chapter 13: Just In Time

**Just In Time**

Sorry I've not updated for a while, I got a bit side-tracked. Anyway here it is. Enjoy ;)

Ben led Max Into a room, White, Otto and Lydecker were sat at one end, and Kat, Tom, Vin, Logan, Sam, Zack and Joshua were at the other end Max went to join them and Ben stood in the middle. There was a silence for a few seconds before Max spoke "So, why haven't Killed you yet?" she spat in Whites direction.

"Because I am the key to saving humanity" white stood up and smiled

"Where is father?" Snarled Joshua. This time Lydecker stood up realising that there was no way White and Max could have a proper conversation.

"I don't know how much you have worked out, but the familiars have engineered a virus, which will kill every human on earth within days. You Max have the antidote running through you veins. "Sam" Lydecker noticed that she was getting impatient "You however have the Vaccine running through you veins. You can make the world immune to the virus. And Joshua, you have the potential to end this forever"

Joshua looked upwards "First, special" he smiled

"Your blood contains a virus, one to which humans are immune, but will kill a familiar almost instantly"

"So what are we waiting for then. Get the vaccine distributed" Logan added

Lydecker sighed "The one man who is able to do so has being captured by the familiars"

"What they have Father we need to save him" Joshua shouted out

"That's the plan" White added "But it's not that easy. The familiars have their own DR. Sandeman, My Uncle. He has engineered his own virus and has released around their headquarters, meaning that any transgenic who goes within 1 mile of the area will drop dead."

"So who's going in then?" Zack asked

"Joshua" Lydecker said bluntly. He noticed all the confused faces around him. "Joshua isn't a transgenic; he is unique, more closely related to a familiar than a transgenic, but immune, Sandman's first Science experiment"

Joshua took a few seconds to think about what had been said and smiled slightly "First, Special"

Max instantly shouted "No way, he's not doing it. He can't take on the familiars by himself they will kill him"

"He won't be going in alone" Everyone turned to Otto "I'm going in with him, and it's not as if we have any choice"

**Terminal City**

A group of transgenics were sat around a table playing poker. Mole looked around "we're a few short where's Zack, and Vin? And Toms not here too"

"I've not seen them for a few days" Alec said as he was dealing the cards "Saying that ive not seen Josh or Max for a while as well. Dix, you heard from Logie boy?" Alec took a look at his cards and swore under his breath

"No last time I saw him he and Max were" Dix paused "It's the 13th today right?"

"Yea" Mole mumbled absentmindedly not really taking any notice of the conversation and he picked up a card. A grin spread across his face.

Dix stood up and looked at Alec then nodded towards the door. They both stood up and left the room "I think I know where they are. A few days ago I was helping Logan figure out the runes and Joshua came over, turns out he can read them. They say something about bring this to an end, save the world and so on. October 12th and then some coordinates for Manticore"

Alec took a step back "They've gone to find father"

"That's right, and im thinking they might need a little help.

**Somewhere near the familiars headquaters**

Lydeckers Van pulled up near a forested area and the door slid open as Otto and Joshua stepped out followed by Max "Stay safe big fella"

"I will little fella" Joshua engulfed Max in a giant hug

"He's gonna be fine Max, because I'm going with him" Logan stood behind them

"Like hell you are" max snorted defiantly

"Max when Joshua gave me the blood transfusion it did more than just give me my legs back"

Max grabbed hold of Logan's arm as hard as she could, Logan started to pull away but her grip tightened "Max you're hurting me" Logan finally managed to free himself causing Max to fall to the ground "Ill be ok" and the three of them set of into the forest. They continued until they reached a small dilapidated building. Otto pulled a piece of paper out from his jacket "This way" He nodded"

Logan gave Otto a sceptical look "How do you know where we are going?"

"White told us"

Logan said nothing but still wasn't fully convinced. Otto led them to the back of the building and stopped at an old drainpipe. He tied a rope to a nearby wall them removed the drain cover and threw the rope down. Otto was the first to descend down to rope. Joshua turned to Logan "Trust him Logan. He is a good person"

"It's not him I don't trust. Its white, I can't help but feel that this is some kind of setup"

"I know. But we need to save father. Lets go" Joshua finished enthusiastically as he climbed down the rope. It took quite a while to reach the bottom. "We must be a hell of a long way underground"

"Ok" Otto pointed to a panel on the Wall" we need to remove this and we should be able to get in bypassing all the security measures. Logan pushed his fingers into a small crack and began to slowly pull eventually he tore it straight off. The three of them poked their head through to see a brilliant white hallway with doors leading off everywhere. To their left was a metal staircase going even deeper into the ground. They squeezed themselves through the small hole and stealthily crept down stairs. It was very different to the other part of the building they had just seen. The metal staircase had ended and they were now walking on Steps carved from the rock beneath them. They could hear water dripping and the temperature dropped. Logan began to shiver.

When they reached the bottom there was two enormous caverns with curtains covering the entrance. Logan and Otto Nodded at each other. They stood with their backs to the wall at each side of the entrance to the cavern and drew their guns. Otto nodded once more they both flew into the cavern swiftly followed by Joshua. Inside was a round table. The stone floor beneath them was covered in dried blood. Laying on the table was an old man, it was hard to tell weather he was still alive or not. Joshua came racing over to him. He shook the man "Father! Father! Wake up" Joshua continued to shake Sandeman when Otto held his hand up. Footsteps could be heard echoing and Joshua dropped Sandeman. The footsteps were getting louder Joshua hid behind the curtain.

A familiar burst in; before he had a chance to do anything Joshua snarled and grabbed his neck "YOU HURT FATHER!" Joshua hit the familiar across the face. The force knocked him the other side of the room where Otto brought his foot down onto his chest. He took hi gun out and shot him clean in the head.

"Joshua?" A faint voice shouted

"Father! Its me Joshua, we're here to get you out of here"

"We need to go they will have heard that" Logan panicked. Joshua threw Sandeman over his shoulder. They ran back up the staircase, they could hear an alarm had been set off. They almost reached the hallway where they had entered when 5 familiars, 3 of them with guns came charging at them. Logan flew at the three with guns. He kicked 2 of them to the ground. Joshua gently placed Sandeman on the ground then smashed the third into the wall. Otto raised his gun only to have it pulled out of his hand. Joshua attacked the familiar and pinned him against the wall.

"What you do to father?" he growled "You hurt him!" Otto dragged Sandeman Away through the hole in the wall. Joshua raised his attacker into the air and extended both of his arms. He launched the body into the one remaining familiar. They both flew down the side of the staircase the sound of their bodies hitting the ground slowly echoed upwards. Logan and Joshua paused for a second.

"Thanks for that big guy" Logan laughed

"No problem medium fella"

They climbed backup the rope to find Otto crouched behind a trash can "Took your time"

Joshua scooped Sandeman from the ground and once more placed him over his shoulder and they ran off into the forest. They could hear rustling behind them but they kept on going until they reached the van. Joshua placed Sandeman in the van then Max grabbed Logan and Joshua and engulfed them in a hug.

"We're ok little fella" Joshua hugged her back. Max then hit Logan across the back of his head.

"That's for scaring me"

"Later Max. We need to go. Now"

"Get us out of here" Otto said to Zack who was driving. They had made it abut a mile down the road when Ben noticed a group of cars coming up behind them. One of the cars hit the side of the van.

"Keep going" Ben Shouted. Logan, Ben, Tom and Otto started firing out of the window. A car hit the van from the other side this time making it skid and the car rolled over. They crawled out to find themselves faced with al least 15 familiars a few bullets flew around until two of the familiars grabbed hold of Max and pointed their guns at her. A hell of a lot more cars could be heard approaching.

"Oh man. There's no way we are getting out of this!" Vin whispered to Zack. The cars Skidded to a stop. The doors opened and there was the deafening sound of gunshots and screaming. Within seconds the familiars were in a pool of blood on the ground.

---------------------

A/N Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Im not sure weather I've explained a few things in this chapter very well. If there's something you don't understand feel free to ask me. Hopefully you won't be waiting as long for the next chapter :-)


	14. Chapter 14: Just In Time Part 2

**Just In time**** part 2**

………………..And the familiars were lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Max stood frozen in fear. The familiar smell of cigar smoke drifted up her nostrils. She slowly turned around to see Alec and Mole standing behind her.

"Maxie, what would you do without me?" Alec Teased with his usual charm. Max looked around her to see most of the population of terminal city standing around her.

Instead of one of her usual smart-ass remarks all Max could come out with was "I don't know"

"How did you know what was going on, how did you know we needed help?"

"Dix here worked it out" Dix gave Max a small nod as he holstered his gun "You've not let them kill Vin right? He still owes me $50 from out last poker game" Alec added

"Right here" Vin waved "But I seem to remember it being the other way round"

Joshua and Otto were stood glaring at everyone else "We don't have time for this" Otto shouted. Joshua was holding a limp Sandeman in his arms "We need to get him back. Maybe White can tell us what is wrong with him"

"White?" Alec snorted.

"Yeah long story, he claims to be one of the good guys now"

"I find that hard to believe"

Joshua was sat in the back of one of the cars "talk later need to save father!" He pleaded. Alec, Mole, Logan Otto and max jumped in.

"Where to then?" Mole asked from the drivers seat

"About 10 miles down the road, after the bridge there's a small road leading off down the side of the river. Take that"

Alec picked up his radio "ok were moving out"

"You get Sandeman out of here, we have more Familiars coming our way we'll stay and hold them off" Zack shouted back down the radio.

---------------------------------------

Joshua burst through the door holding Sandeman in his arms "We got father" Lydecker was sat near white who was lying on the couch mopping his head with a wet towel and breathing heavily. Lydecker took a glance at Sandeman.

"Get him to the medical station" Otto lead Joshua away to a room filled with medical equipment and placed Sandeman on the table. Lydecker rolled his sleeves up and began to attach Sandeman to Various machines. White walked in with his cane he was now looking almost as bad as Sandeman.

"They have done the same thing to him as they did to me. All he needs is a blood transfusion from Max" Every one, including Lydecker gave white a sceptical look. Lydecker sighed then Grabbed Max's arm and placed the needle in it.

"Ouch!" Max moaned

Lydecker shook his head "I taught you kids that pain is nothing" He put the other end of the IV into Sandemans upper arm.

"Were not you're kids anymore Donald" Lydecker said nothing but just sneered at her. Everyone left the room but Max, Joshua and White.

White pulled a chair up and sat next to Max "I not you're enemy anymore, what they did to me, and to Sandeman. Were not familiars anymore were just like anyone else. It wasn't me who had a grudge against you people, it was the familiars and I'm not one of them anymore" White felt sick inside for what he had just said.

"Father" Joshua shouted. Sandeman was beginning to wake up. White slowly pulled himself up and looked at Sandeman "His going to be fine now" He spoke to no one in particular. He tore the IV from Sandemans arm. Joshua gave him a small growl, white ignored him, but White knew how much Joshua hated him, and he also knew that Joshua could tear him apart within seconds. White didn't show it but he was terrified of Joshua.

"I held up part of the deal Max, now its time for you to return the favour" White Put the IV in his own arm, he didn't give Max a chance to answer him. He could already feel the blood flowing through him, healing every part of his body. White had never felt so good before. The same however couldn't be said for Max who was now beginning to feel a little dizzy.

Sandeman had now come around "Joshua" He marvelled at the sight of his first 'son' his special son. He saw Max and recognised her instantly. So his plan had come together, the familiars were going down. He then looked at the man next to her.

"Ames!" White looked at his father. He didn't know what to think. He didn't feel the resentment he thought that he would.

"Don't think for a second that I'm on your side I'm just not on their side"

"If you say so Sandeman chuckled" He lowered himself back down onto his bed

"You need to rest father" Joshua commented

Max looked at white "I think you've had enough" And she pulled the IV from her arm "Come on josh, let him rest for a while" They both left the room followed by white, who had a huge grin on his face. He took a look at his cane then broke it in two with his foot

------------------------------------------------

Logan had quietly crept away while everyone else was talking. He moved down the hallway and entered Sandeman's room "Hi Herman" Logan Smiled slightly

"Logan my old friend" Sandeman extended his arm and Logan shook his hand "You have done a great job of keeping Eyes Only on the air"

"I take it you weren't killed then" Logan interrogated Sandeman

"I needed to make it look like I was. There were people looking to kill me, trying to stop me from finishing my work. Surely now you can understand that Logan"

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were doing, why you had to leave? Instead you turn your back on everything, everything you said was lies"

"Somehow Logan, I don't think that you would have believed me. And everything I told you was the truth. The Eyes Only network to begin with, was just a way for me to extend my research, but I realised that I could use Eyes Only to help people, to make this world a better place"

Logan glared at Sandeman "A lot of people died because of you" Then he hastily left the room.

It took a few days for Sandeman to fully recover, by then most of the transgenics had left and gone back to Seattle. Once Sandeman had recovered he spent most of the days in his laboratory with Max, Sam and Joshua working as fast as he could to make the cure. White and Lydecker had kept away from everyone else and mainly didn't speak to Sandeman. Sandeman had performed almost every test imaginable on Max, Sam and Joshua. Sandeman had just announced to Joshua that he had almost finished when they were all startled. The sound of gunshots and shouting could be heard from outside. A moment later Ben, Zack and Logan burst into the Laboratory

"We need to leave now. They know we're here" Ben said trying to catch his breath. Max noticed blood was oozing from bens shoulder, he saw the hocked look on Max's face.

"No need to worry Maxie. The bone stopped the bullet, but we need to leave. NOW"

"Where can we go?" Sandeman Panicked

There was a silence for a few seconds before Joshua spoke "Home"

"Home?" Zack repeated

"Home, Terminal City we all can protect father there. If they come we fight them. I'm tired of running and hiding from everything. Im tired of living in the basement all my life" Joshua stated

Max gazed at the Dog-man. He may appear child-like but she took in the intelligent statement that he had just made _He is no different that any of us_. Max smiled to herself "Yeah, its time to stop running" running was what She, Joshua and every other transgenic had been doing their whole lives no matter how different, or how similar they all are they all wanted the same thing, to stop running.

"Were going home people. Its time to turn the tables"

**TBC……………….**

A/N well there you have it. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long this time :p


	15. Bringing The Fight Home Part 1

**Bringing the Fight Home – Part 1**

Sorry its been such a long time, stuff happened. Well here it is anyway

Back in terminal City...

Everyone had returned to Terminal city, including Lydecker and even White as much as he hated the idea he had, had to go for his own safety . They were trying to get back to normal, well as normal as a bunch of genetic freaks living in the middle of Seattle can. They hadn't however forgotten about the familiars. One day they would be coming to take them out, and they would be waiting.

Max was walking home from work with Original Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal "So Boo, whats the dealio with you and Normal? He just ignores you and lets you do as you want girl, while he is Bip, Bip Bippin us and throwing packages in our faces"

"yea, Did you sleep with him or something so he would go easy on you" Sketchy joked

"As much as we all hate delivering packages, no one in their right mind would even touch Normal, right Boo?" Max blushed a little

"Cindy is right. A brother should not speak of things so unholy, it makes you want to die inside"

"Yeah" Max Mumbled "Ive gotta go over to Terminal city so I'll see you guys Later ok" She made an attempt to try change the subject

"K Boo, you coming to Crash later?" Cindy asked

"Yea, sure" Max waved

Max headed over to Terminal City to see how everything was going. The first thing she did was go see Joshua as she knew exactly where he would be. She made her way over to Sandemans makeshift lab where he had been working non-stop for the past week. She walked in to Find Joshua at Sandemans side "Hey Josh" She Greeted

"Little fella!" Joshua hugged max

"Ive got you some more painting supplies" She handed a bag over to Joshua.

"Ah good, now you can finish that painting you were doing for me" Sandeman smiled

"Max, Father has almost finished he just needs to take out tiny creatures and change.." Joshua had confused himself and looked at Sandeman to finish explaining. Joshua had been asking Sandeman what he was doing. He had tried his best to explain it in terms that Joshua would understand

" I need to Extract the strand of DNA and manipulate the base pairs then inject it back into a host. I should be finished in a couple of hours" Max got a basic Idea of he was talking about.

"I'm going to see Zack, you want to come?" Max asked Joshua

"Just put these away, be there in 5 minutes"

Zack wasn't in his room so Max went to the 'rec room'. They had recently put in a pool table and Mole and Alec were hell bent on getting a bar in there too. The first person she saw there was Alec.

"Hey Alec I'm going over to crash Later, you wanna come?"

"Sure Maxie, but you better ask Alec yourself"

"Ben!" Max hit him across the head playfully. Alec appeared from around the corner "Hey Maxie!"

Max looked at them both. The only way to tell them apart was the hair, Bens was a little longer "No you're Alec!" they both switched sides

"uhh!" Max hit the both once more

"aww don't be so mean to her" Zack said with fake sympathy placing his hand on her shoulder "And are you not gonna ask me if I want to come"

"Thats, what i came here for, so i guess you are all coming then"

"Yea" they all said at once

"Count me in too" Mole shouted who had just appeared

Max turned around "I don't think that is such a good idea mole" Sure, all transgenics were supposedly 'free' citizens but that didn't mean society accepted them. They were still freaks, and people still feared and hated them. The last time Mole had left Terminal city he had returned with a bullet in his arm, he still refused to tell anyone how it happened.

"Sure it is" Mole defended "We have a deal with uncle Sam remember? We help the military and they let us walk on their soil" Mole took another puff from his cigar "I'm coming weather you like it or not, and so is Dix"

"I don't know" Dix mumbled

"Yes you do, you're coming" Mole ordered

Joshua had just arrived"I'm going too " He said with a huge grin

"Fine" Max resigned Just as White and Lydecker burst in

"We need to talk now!, get yourselves to the command center" Lydecker ordered

Alec pushed Them both aside "It will have to wait, were going to crash"

"No" Lydecker started but Alec slammed the door on him muffling his shouting.

The transgenics walked down the dark street to the door of crash. Max opened the door slightly and glared at Alec Ben and Mole.

"What?" They all said

"Just don't"

"Don't what?" Ben asked innocently

"I don't know, but you always do something, so don't do it" They thought it would be best if they didn't answer back.

They walked into Crash to find Cindy, Herbal, Sketchy and Logan sat at a table in the back corner waiting for them. "Hi" Sketchy greeted.

The whole bar then froze when they saw Mole, Dix and Joshua, the 'freaks' that had just entered the bar. Low whispers and grunts could be heard echoing around the bar. Almost all of the customers left through the back door, avoiding the transgenics. There was just a couple in the corner and a group of bikers at the other side of the room that didn't leave. The barman said nothing but looked very cautious. Cindy, Sketchy and Logan were shocked to see them out side of terminal city, but they knew they would do no harm, especially Joshua. Herbal looked a little scared, but if they were friends of Alec and Max they must be good people. They all took a seat and Logan and Zack went to the bar to get drinks for everyone. Even Normal turned up to see everyone and ask how Gem, and her baby were doing hell he even bought a round of drinks. Zack had called a few people from Terminal City to come down, and before they knew it the place was packed with transgenics from Terminal city and all around Seattle. Even ray, the barman had ended up sitting with them laughing and joking into the night. His bar had never being so full. It was the best night they had all had for a very long time.

When they got back to Terminal City Lydecker and white were waiting at the front gate for them, Lydecker exploded "where the hell did you go. I said we need to speak get to the command center Now!"

In the command center White and Lydecker had pinned maps and charts pinned all over the walls "They're coming" Lydecker simply stated, there was no need for him to explain who 'they' were everyone on the room knew he meant the familiars

"And how do you know that smart ass?" Mole grunted

"I still have access to their communication network" White answered "they are planning an all out assault tomorrow night at 11:00 to kill every one of you"

"They think that they will catch us off guard, but we will be ready and waiting for them. Here" Lydecker took over and pointed at a map "Is their battle plan" The map showed that they were going to come in though every entrance and surround them all. "I know it doesn't look good but I have drawn up a battle plan of my own"

Lydecker pointed at another map "We divide into teams, one team at each gate. They won't be expecting us to be prepared so we should be able to take them"

There was silence few a few seconds "seriously, is that the best you can come up with Lydecker" Mole almost laughed. He pulled it off the wall and spread it out over a table. Ben, Zack, Mole, Alec, Max and Logan huddled around it.

"We are going to be surrounded, I don't see what else we can do other than running" Lydecker shouted.

"You always taught us to make he best of the situation, turn a disadvantage into your advantage. Age must be creeping up with you old man" Max tormented

"And thats exactly what we are going to do" Zack added "We surround them in the middle of TC" Everyone looked a little confused " When they come a few of us can lure them into the middle and let them think that they have us we can escape through the sewers then weld them shut. Then everyone can come in and surround them they will have nowhere to run" Zack began to draw lines all over the map

"As for everyone else we can post snipers around the perimeter. We will need plenty of guards around the Command center. We will need a medical station setting up as well, and plenty of guards for that"

Lydecker pushed his way in "We could set up some explosives, once you round them up in the middle we could set them off killing every familiar in the area. We would have a lot less casualties as well because we wouldn't have to go in, we can set the explosives off remotely from the command center"

"You haven't lost it completely then old man" Mole grunted

"Lydecker ignored Mole "We still have one problem. White and I have looked through the weapons inventory, there is nowhere near enough guns, and lord knows where we can get some C4 explosives White and i still have some connections, so we can get a few extra guns, that that still won't be enough"

"I can probably take care of the rest" Logan offered

"And where are you going to get weapons from Cale?" White spat

"You're not the only one with connections"

"We can take care of the explosives" Alec grabbed Ben and pulled him out the door "Tell Leyland were taking his truck" he shouted over his shoulder.

TBC...

Thanks for reading. Please review ;)

Next time

..._..."Come on. We've gotta go save Alec and his wonderful brother"_

"_the detonator is jammed. Someone needs to go out there and set it off manually"_

"_Logan you need to get up" "Joshua I can't, Im not gonna make it either way"Logan looked at the pool of blood pouring out of him" Joshua picked up the shotgun "No! Logan's not gonna die!"_

_The whole city vibrated "There is no way anyone could survive that"_

"_Theres more of them?" "Not quite, there is more, but they're not 'them' Lydecker chuckled_


End file.
